A Basket full of Bats
by Bright Anarchy
Summary: Bruce was the foster parent the city went to with the kids that were just sane enough not to be committed. Somebody should be paying Alfred more. Terry, Damien, Stephanie, Tim, Cassandra, and Jason should hopefully one day be tolerable members of society. Bruce's hopes for Dickie at the moment, are that he will live.
1. The Clan

**This is AU. What happens if all of the bat kids were being raised by Bruce? The only thing I've tried to keep somewhat true to is personalities. Batman's been around since the 1940's there have been a lot of Batkids...**

 **Terry - Adult**

 **Damian - 18**

 **Stephanie - 16**

 **Tim - 14**

 **Cassie - 9**

 **Jason - 7**

 **Helena - 0**

 **Dick - 0**

 **Carrie - 13**

 **Let me know if I missed anyone.**

Bruce Wayne had been fostering kids from the moment he was legally old enough to be accepted as a foster parent. It wasn't hard to be accepted as a foster parent in Gotham. There were so many homeless kids, they were desperate for volunteers.

His first foster kid had been Terry McGinnus a youth a year away from aging out of the system. They'd had more of a peer relationship than one of father and son but Terry still kept in contact and teasingly called Bruce Dad from time to time but he had moved on for the most part.

Damian Wayne was a blood relative, a second cousin with connections to an assassins guild. Bruce had officially adopted him at age ten to give him a chance at some kind of decency. He was eighteen now and enrolled in the business program at the local university. He was head of the class but had such an abrasive aggressive personality he had been banned from residence and had even had problems with the dean. He drove the old Porsche to school everyday now. He hadn't like residence anyway so getting banned and ending up with an hour long commute was no big deal.

Stephanie Brown was fostered when her parents threw her out due to a rebellious youth and a teen pregnancy. She planned to put the baby up for adoption. Finding parents for healthy white newborns was easy. There was nation wide demand. The infant was lined up to be adopted by a couple in Keystone city. She was sixteen and five months pregnant and still fairly new to the house hold.

Timothy Drake was fourteen. His came from decent parents. His mother had died and his father was gravely ill and unable to care for him. He was a genius and had skipped two grades but he was also extremely obsessive compulsive. He didn't like taking his medication. He had brought Stephanie to Bruce's attention. No one else at school noticed she was pregnant and homeless. Tim noticed. He was good at noticing details. He was extra good at noticing details when he didn't take his medication. Stephanie hadn't really appreciated having her new enhanced breast size, more frequent washroom breaks and sudden preference for baggy sweaters pointed out by the oddball pipsqueak in the classroom but she got over herself when she realized he was trying to help and she really needed help. Timothy kept telling people Stephanie was his girl friend. Stephanie had started just saying, yeah, whatever.

Cassandra Cain was another child rescued from crime and abuse. Like Damien, she had been raised by assassins but she'd been been raised in silence with very little physical contact and had very limited speech. Cassie was nine. She was very sweet. Her educational assistant made sure her classmates knew and understood it Cassie needed extra bubble space or she would lash out. It was something she was still learning to control. Her speech was making great improvements.

Then there was Carrie Kelley. She wasn't being officially fostered but she was just always around at least at night. She'd stop by after school. About half the time she stayed for dinner. Here parents were completely oblivious. It wasn't right that she disappeared most nights and her parents hadn't noticed or didn't seem to care. Bruce tried to make sure she went home at a sort of reasonable hour. Was midnight a reasonable hour to send a thirteen year old home at?

Bruce's latest foster was Jason Todd. He was seven. His mother was a drug addict and his father was a criminal. He had an attitude a mile wide but a good heart.

Bruce took kids that would have been lost to the system. He wasn't an amazing dad. Any psychiatrist would have told you he had problems of his own but he was also Batman and everyone of those misfits he called children had learned the importance of hard work, people you could depend on and helping others when no one else would. They had learned self worth, loyalty and how to make weaknesses, strengths. None of them had really learned that laws applied to everyone or how to communicate nicely with others or how to avoid giving off a creepy vibe but it was Gotham so that didn't really matter that much.


	2. Cat Claws and Quirks

The whole family knew Batman and Catwoman had a thing going on. The bat family protocol was to pay attention to the problems likely to end up in death, injury and massive property damage and let family members do their own thing as long as no one got hurt.

So Damian waved an ancestral sword at shrubbery from time to time. No biggie. The family was getting used to the continual utterance of death threats too.

Stephanie was attracted to bad boys. She actually thought Tim was attractive when he was smashing the stuffing out of a thug, he was just a little young for her. She herself was a good person. She'd even turned her underworld dad in to the cops under the vigilante guise of Spoiler when he was about to get in over his head in some really nasty stuff. She just happened to think bad boys had a certain chemistry about them.

Tim had his books organized by the Dewey decimal system and his vigilante equipment sorted on a outlined peg board. He liked to iron his undergarments. He wasn't hurting anything.

Carrie fibbed. She was really bad at it so the Bat clan would usually just nod and smile as if they didn't notice the latest ridiculous story was complete fiction unless it was something important. Of course her parents knew where she was. Oh yeah, that F on your history paper is totally an A that got smeared. You don't need glasses you just think you look cool in them?

("She realizes they're major coke bottles doesn't she?" / "Shut up Tim. Jason stop snickering. Whatever insulting thing you were about to spout Damien we don't need to hear it.")

Cassie hid sharp objects. She didn't use them. She just hid them.

Jason liked to burn things. He kept it to the fire place. It was usually just his homework or something really ugly or Tim's homework. (There was a reason Tim filled out his homework in duplicate. He and Jason had been scrapping.) Jason knew how to use a fire extinguisher.

Then, during some playful banter on the roof top of a museum Catwoman fainted and the Bat family reconsidered the, it's not a big deal unless it's a big deal policy. It turns out, extravagant cat claw fingernails and condoms, weren't a great mix.

"There's no way I'm pregnant," Catwoman denied. Batman had brought her to Doc Leslie's free clinic when she fainted. Healthy people don't generally faint.

"My dear, your urine test came back positive. I can feel you uterus above your pelvic bone and if you give me a moment, I can probably let you hear the baby's heart beat with this Doppler..."

"ba dum, ba dum, ba dum, ba dum..." the baby's tiny heat announced loud and strong.

"If you want a firm dating it's a quiet night and no one's using the ultrasound," offered Leslie. The offer was more for Batman's benefit than Catwoman.

Batman nodded at Catwoman who looked terrified. She parroted his nod.

"This works better with a full bladder but I'll see what I can do."

Batman and Catwoman looked at each other. She'd been drinking milk most of the evening in a rather flirty fashion. Did that count?

"I'm suddenly glad the bottle of chardonnay is still in the Batmobile," whispered Batman sounding rather more flustered than he'd ever sounded while wearing pointy ears, a long black cape and a utility belt.

They both fell silent as they watched a tiny baby on a grainy black and white display doing flips and kicking.

"I've got a little acrobat inside me," Catwoman spoke in shock.

And another tiny baby sleeping and sucking it's thumb.

Batman made a little meep noise that he'd never before in his life made.

"Twins. When was the first day of your last cycle?" Doctor Leslie asked.

Catwoman started counting on her fingers, thinking back to other dates and events.

"That's a boy and that one's a girl," announced Batman who was still staring at the ultrasound.

"Idiot," Doctor Leslie protested swatting Batman on the arm. "You don't tell unless the mother wants to know. Some people like surprises."

"I don't like surprises," retorted Batman.

"They're not your babies," responded Doc Leslie.

"Ummm.." answered both Batman and Catwoman.

Doctor Leslie's eyes widened.


	3. Family Meeting

The discussion in the Batmobile was rather odd.

"I'm not bringing children into my lifestyle. My one little kitten was playing. Did you see the flips and the other little one was peacefully sleeping. I'm not killing them."

"I wasn't even going to go there," answered Batman. "You know I'd take them in a heartbeat Selina."

"What's a broody bat going to do with defenseless babies? I'm not having my children leaping from roof top to roof top chasing madmen and violent criminals in tights," Catwoman protested.

"So you want to give them up, but you'd rather give them to a stranger?" Bruce asked pulling back the cowl. The full security shields were hiding the goings on in the Batmobile.

"I don't know. That's not what I meant! I can't be pregnant!" Catwoman put her hands protectively over her belly.

Nothing was resolved. Bruce returned to the cave after Catwoman had left.

A cave full of youth it was impossible to keep secrets from, was waiting for him.

"She's pregnant isn't she and it's yours," observed Tim still dressed in costume.

Stephanie who'd been working the radio and computer for the night started laughing. "Great example Papa Bats!"

"When is she due Father?" asked Damian.

"You lot have this all figured out," declared Batman peeling of the cowl. "She's 12 weeks along so she's due in 28 weeks. It's twins. She doesn't know what she wants right now except that she wants them to live. She said she doesn't want them raised by either of us."

"Are you sure you're the father," asked Terry.

"Are you visiting just to give me a hard time?" asked Bruce.

Terry smirked.

"I'm due in 20 weeks. This is weird. So, a little while after I give my baby away, will there be babies in the house?" asked Stephanie looking a little uneasy.

Bruce sighed, "I don't know."

"Twins? I know this house is large but you're going to run out of rooms eventually. On the plus side, the kids around here are starting to turn into your own private army," Carrie piped up.

Bruce looked at Jason who was frowning at him and hiding in the back. "Scared of the thought of being a big brother?" Bruce asked Jason.

"What are you gonna wanta muck around with us turds for if you got your own brats?"

"I was hoping you'd help. You and Cassie are the youngest children I've ever had anything to do with." Bruce took his gauntlets off. "Look at these hands. Calluses from fighting, old scars. What are these hands going to do with helpless, fragile infants?"

Cassie took Bruce's hand in hers silently tracing old scars, his life line, the pads of his fingers. Bruce touched Cassie's hair and nudged Jason's arm. They weren't really a family that hugged.

"Though as I understand it, nothing has been decided, if there are to be two new infants in the house I would like to request some added help Master Bruce." spoke Alfred.


	4. Stupid Joker

The next two months were somewhat comical.

Catwoman had decided she looked really cool with the addition of a three quarter length black trench coat. She insisted to Batman it had absolutely, positively, nothing to do with trying to hide anything.

She was also trying halfheartedly to reform herself by assisting the vigilantes when the whim suited her.

Hormones and nesting instincts, a cat-o-nine tails and high heels...

Red Hoodlum(Jason) growled and squirmed as Catwoman took a tissue to his cheek rubbing off a blood splatter. "Baattman! Make her stop!" He adjusted his domino mask and pulled his red hoodie down a little.

Batgirl (Cassandra) who was hiding in the shadows sheathed her knife and shook with silent laughter.

Red Bat(Tim) handed Catwoman an envelop of prenatal vitamins and a booklet he'd prepared detailing the dietary recommendations, calcium requirements, restricted foods, and recommended exercises. "I separated the information into tabs and there is an index at the back."

Carrie grinned at Catwoman. "I've been trying to look for a hero name. There's already a Batman(Bruce), Batgirl(Cassandra), Spoiler(Stephanie), Red Hoodlum(Jason), Dark Knight(Terry), Nightwing(Damien), Red Bat(Tim). I think Bat has been overdone. I think there should be a Catgirl. You always look so cool."

Catwoman who had been certain she was getting chubby and had vainly spent half of her evening in the mirror preening fussily, smiled at the compliment. "Darling, with that red hair you'd look amazing in leopard print."

When Catwoman was almost 6 months along something happened. She still had not committed to what she was going to do with the children when they were born. The trench coat wasn't quite enough to keep her pregnancy from being common knowledge in the Gotham underworld.

Joker got his hands on Batman and a handful of the mini-vigilantes.

Catwoman had been playing the line between villain and vigilante for years. Just this once she should have stayed home.

"Joker dawling," purred Catwoman. "Surely you needn't bother with the little ones?"

"Well deary, look what the cat dragged in. Have you come to join in the joke? You've been quiet lately. Leave the little ones alone? You must tell me who knocked you up? Share with me sweet heart. Who's tiger daddy? Having trouble turning off the nesting instinct?" asked Joker smiling widely.

Thankfully, Catwoman was flirty with almost everyone and no one dangerous knew the baby daddy or that she was carrying twins or any of the details.

"Well, I've one tiger daddy here," Catwoman pulled on a chain and a rather large Siberian tiger padded out into the room. "Cuddles is hungry." She pet the tiger extravagantly.

The Joker giggled delighted. "I may have a little cat food available!"

Joker put Cuddles in the same cage as Batgirl. The small assassin was tightly bound in the corner.

"Shall we go to tea. Tell me how have you and Harley been doing?"

Joker went through the roof with rage when the Bat clan descended on them not fifteen minutes later. He never did figure out lock picks had been secreted in Cuddles collar but with the rage he fell into, it really didn't matter. He laughed angrily and threw down a canister of Joker Venom. "This will still be a fine joke, Bat bunch."

The Joker got away.

The tiger ended up in the Gotham Zoo. Thankfully it had been left behind in the cell and so had not been exposed to the Joker's poison.

Catwoman having inhaled far too much Joker Venom for anyone's health, despite frantic application of anti-venom, went into premature labor. Mother anonymous and Father Bruce Wayne gave birth to two 25 week micro preemies at Gotham General just as the sun was rising two days later. The doctors had done everything they could to delay the delivery.

The tiny babies were rushed into intensive care.

Selena put Bruce Wayne on the birth certificates as the children's biological father for a reason. "You have incredible resources Bruce. You're probably their best chance." She was crying miserably as she filled in the paperwork.


	5. My Angel

"Do you want to help name them," asked Bruce worried, weary, but determined to fight for the children's chance to live.

"Helena, after Helen of Troy," spoke Selina.

"She was a fighter," encouraged Bruce.

"Richard, after Richard the Lionheart." answered Selina.

"Also a fighting name with a little hint of cat hidden away. It's a good name," Bruce smiled tentatively.

Jason who was spying on them piped up furiously. "I think the boy should be John. Like John Wayne the cowboy. Grizzly old cowboys don't die and they aren't weak and disabled. I don't care what the doctor says." Jason's face was smeared with dried tears. He had just been starting to look forward to being a big brother. Stupid Joker ruined everything.

"Richard John Wayne and Helena Wayne," spoke Bruce. "Okay?"

Selina nodded smiling slightly.

The little boy weighed in at 515 grams (1 lb 2 oz). The baby girl was 775 grams (1 lb 11 oz). The doctors were pretty sure he wouldn't survive. The big discrepancy between the weights was not a good thing. They were born so early the doctors warned there was only a fifty-fifty chance of survival. If they lived the chances were fifty-fifty of long term disabilities. Jason had smashed the pediatrician's potted plant when the doctor had been explaining that.

Eleven hours after birth Helena suffered a severe brain bleed and passed away.

Selena held her tiny little girl stroking her soft face.

"Where's the catsuit?" she whispered to Bruce. "Bring it here."

Bruce closed his eyes trying to hide the look of pain. He sent Damian to discretely get the catsuit. Alfred was sent to get a pretty and formal dolls dress that might fit.

"Father what is she planning?" asked Damian.

Bruce chose his words very carefully. "Helena will be Richard's guardian angel. Catwoman lost her baby. This final goodbye picture is proof for the underworld. They must NEVER know there were two."

Helena, waxy white and limp, was tenderly dressed in a pretty white gown. Selena transformed herself into Catwoman with the door to the hospital room locked. Weary and sad she cradled her baby girl. Bruce took a few photos.

A commemorative plaster cast was done of Helena's hands and a tiny lock of hair was slipped into a white envelop.

A little later they had a small service in the hospital chapel. The body was cremated. Selina wanted the ashes. No matter what anyone did it wasn't going to be less heartbreaking.

Alfred stayed close. As always he was at hand with what comforts could be offered. Tissues, a warm sweater here or there, tea, a bouquet of miniature white roses.

The hospital wouldn't let him in to see his grandson.

Bruce just managed to stop Cassie from jabbing a scalpel into one of the NICU nurses who was muttering about self entitled billionaires bringing a butler to a hospital.

"He gran-fa-er not jus a but-ler," Cassie whispered in a deadly tone.

Terry jet lagged an rumpled arrived just in time to help say goodbye to the sister he never met.

Damian and Cassie looked dangerously furious rather than sad.

Stephanie who still had roughly two months until her due date was completely destroyed and couldn't handle any of it anymore. Stephanie cried and cried and cried. Tim and Damien took her home. Tim kept quoting statistics trying to calm her down.

"Steph you've not been out on patrol in months. You're safe in the cave and your baby is already twice as big as either of the twins. If you gave birth right now your baby would have a 98 percent chance of survival."

"Shut up Tim," sobbed Stephanie. "I want this baby to finish growing and be born healthy and get the hell out of Gotham so it can live with it's new Mom and Dad in Keystone City, far from the Joker and it can be happy and I think I'm gonna throw up again."

"Stephie the doctors got Richard's breathing spasms calmed down," Tim tried to soothe. "Unfortunately, mathematically he still only has a fifty percent chance of survival and the doctors were pretty sure Helena was the stronger twin."

"Shut up Tim!" insisted both Stephanie and Damien.

Damian pulled the car over grimly. Stephanie threw up in some bushes.


	6. My Eggie

Things weren't looking good for Tiny Richard either. Richard was having heart problems. He was so tiny he could be held in one hand. His little hands were no bigger than a finger tip. The tubes coming in and out of him were terrifying. All this time they'd joked and laughed about Catwoman's little baby acrobat that liked to do flips and karate in his mom's tummy and now he looked like a doll with a heaving chest.

Bruce was being run to the ground moving from one medical emergency to another. He was still working on getting permission for Alfred to visit Richard too. The hospital had a very strict parents and siblings only policy in the NICU.

It was obvious that without Terry's help Gotham would be Batman-less for a while. The plan was for Terry to put Dark Knight on the sidelines and for him to fill in as Batman.

Cassandra said not a word to anyone on all that had happened. She shuttled back and forth to the hospital quietly and was like a little ghost tiptoeing around everyone. She wasn't the type to rage or cry. She tiptoed silently to the neonatal ICU and knocked on the window. When Bruce came to see what she needed, she handed him a tiny soft brown knitted hat. She had a pair of knitting needles held in her other hand.

Bruce's face softened and he touched Cassie's hair. "Thank you. Would you like to see your brother?"

Cassie nodded. Bruce showed her proper hand washing and helped her with the hospital mask.

She smiled when Richard was wearing her doll sized knitted hat.

Bruce took a picture of Cassie gently petting her baby brother.

After extensive talks with doctors and nurses Bruce went to visit Selena who was due to be released soon.

"You've got the baby what do you want now?" she demanded. Catwoman was understandably feeling emotional and wretched.

"Breast milk."

"Pardon?"

"It significantly improves the chances that he'll be healthy."

Selena huffed uncomfortably.

"I'll pay. It's a huge time commitment and it'll help me sleep at night to know your won't want for anything essential right now. A 6 month contract. Pump milk every three hours, eat healthy, earn a hundred grand. I'll supply any necessary equipment and arrange for pickup daily."

"Kittens want milk," answered Selina resignedly nodding her agreement but refusing to look Bruce in the face. It was her baby. She didn't need money for something like this. It was insulting but Selina knew she wasn't in a good way right now. The money would help her take the time to find her feet again.

When Bruce returned to the NICU he found one of the nurses talking to Jason who had broken rules and sneaked in without dad. Vigilante training and high tech security locks weren't always a good mix. Bruce hurried in to get Jason out of trouble.

"Bruce, the nurse explained it!" declared Jason excitedly. "Richard is like a baby bird who hatched too soon so the doctors gave him his very own man made eggie to keep him warm and keep germs away and the tubes are giving him everything he needs like food and stuff and when he's big and strong enough, he can hatch properly. He's not ready for cuddles yet but he will be when he hatches."

"Alright buddy, well the nurses are going to take care of him for a while and everyone's going home to get some sleep," Bruce replied tiredly. Bruce had been at the hospital for four nearly five days straight now snatching an hour of sleep here or there. Alfred and Damian had been shuttling people back and forth from home. Bruce was pretty sure Jason was the only other child at the hospital right now. Did Cassie go home? He sent Alfred a quick text to check. Yep Cassie was home.

"It's also why he's still kind of ugly! Have you ever seen a bird that just came out of it's egg? We hatched chickens in class! They weren't cute at first then they got all fluffy! Babies are still ugly until they hatch!" Jason explained earnestly.

"Okay buddy," answered Bruce on autopilot. If Jason was getting hyper he should have been asleep a few hours ago.

"It's why he doesn't have much hair too. When he gets more hair he'll be almost ready to hatch. Like feathers growing in!"

"Just please don't feed the baby worms," yawned Bruce. Had the other kids been going to school, Bruce wondered.

"That's ridiculous. Bruce why are you so ridiculous? Bye Baby Bird! Why are you so tired? I'm not tired. The nurse gave me this necklace. See beads go on it. One bead every time Birdie gets a little closer to being ready to hatch. It's called a milestone necklace. This first bead was for being born! This second been was for surviving the first 24 hours. I'm going to get the paints from my modeling set and paint his name on it."

"That's nice Jason," Bruce couldn't remember what vehicle he'd brought or had he come in the Batmobile then everyone changed in the back seat? This seemed like a detail he should be able to remember. What day was it again? When had he last slept? There had been paperwork and so many people crying. Lots and lots of meetings with doctors and nurses.

Bruce looked down at his wrist. The first hospital bracelet let everyone know the baby Richard John Wayne, in the NICU was his. The second bracelet had Helena Wayne's name on it. Bruce traced out her name. Focus on where you have the power to effect change, he thought. That had been a Buddhist teaching he thought, although he couldn't remember if it was a general Buddhist philosophy or a life believe of the particular monk he'd been dealing with at the time. Bruce cut the bracelet off with his pocket knife and tucked it in his pocket.


	7. The Thief

The first week was horrible. Bruce ended up pretty much living at the hospital. There were lung problems, heart problems, the already tiny baby kept loosing weight. They were trying to correct a heart murmur with medication. The highlight of Bruce's day was always 3:56 pm.

Jason would rush to the hospital after school then sit on the floor next to his brother and read aloud to him. Everyday it was, "Hi Dickie Bird! I hope you're being a good egg. I got a new book for you." The NICU was kept dim so Jason had a camping headlight he used to read with.

Damian was picking up and delivering breast milk. He'd take the last patrol slot of the night and end his patrol with a stop at Catwoman's apartment. He'd change out of uniform in the back of the Batmobile, Terry'd drop him off at a secluded spot they'd found near the hospital. He'd drop off the breastmilk, take the bus into the university and shower at school. Everyone at school was sure he was in a much improved mood the last week and wondered why. The truth was he was just tired and couldn't be bothered saying much to anyone.

Tim was dutifully arranging and rearranging Bruce's messed up schedule for him. He had charts and picked up documents from Wayne Enterprises and he was also researching medical facts related to micro-preemies.

Cassandra was hand-sewing a baby blanket from one of Bruce's black silk shirts so Richard would know Daddy's smell. She'd found with a soft yellow minkie fabric to line it with so the baby would be warm. Cassie really didn't like being cold and she liked crafts.

Alfred gave her a little embroidery patch with R for Richard on it.

Cassie smiled, and touched it and did a little happy dance then went back to her sewing.

Stephanie stayed far away from Richard and the hospital and all things baby. She'd flinch every time the phone rang, certain it was the hospital with either bad news or terrible news.

She was heavily pregnant now and kept stopping to make sure the baby was still kicking. She'd stolen one of the stethoscopes from the bat cave and would listen to her baby's heartbeat sometimes.

In the second week the reporters descended. Jason got in trouble when he gave one of the reporters a bloody nose when the idiot wouldn't get out of his way and kept harassing him. "Sorry I didn't come see you yesterday Birdie. I kind of ended up having a chat with the police. I'm sorry I lost my temper Dickie Bird. Do you want to know what else happened with the pirates? I didn't read ahead. I waited for you."

None of the nurses would have dared tell Jason that Richard's bed was sound proofed to help protect him from over stimulation. Especially because when Jason was reading he tended not to notice the alarms and warning lights, the huffing of the respirator. The extreme attentiveness of both Bruce and the nurses. It wasn't good for a micro preemie to cry. Living and growing took all the strength they had. Bruce was struggling to learn what Richard's movements and expressions meant so that he could anticipate his son's hunger, soiling or any other discomfort before he wasted his precious energy crying.

The heart murmur wasn't responding to medication. The pediatrician was concerned Richard's lungs would be damaged if they kept him on the respirator much longer but he wasn't doing well. He'd stopped loosing weight but he hadn't managed to gain an ounce back.

Damian ran into trouble one night on the milk run. It was Gotham. Someone saw an suspicious looking backpack exchange on a roof top. They decided they wanted whatever Nightwing had and snatched it. After an hour long wild chase across the rooftop resulting in the back pack flying off into the Bay, Nightwing flew into a complete rage, broke both of the idiots arms and left him hanging off a lamp post. "YOU IMBICILIC CRETIN! You precociously ignorant repugnant mass of enema addicted feculant bowel movements! I am distraught with you..." Nightwing gave the crook one last swat and stormed off into the early morning fog.

"Nightwing?" asked Batman(Terry) when Damian returned to the Batmobile.

"The contents of the backpack were completely valueless to him!" protested Nightwing.

"It's Gotham. It's just as well he never got a chance to look in the backpack. The loss of a day's supply is better than that particular intelligence getting onto the street," answered Batman.

"Why didn't you back me up?" Some how Damian managed to phrase the question so it didn't sound like an attack.

"I was dealing with the gun runners."

When Damian finally showed up at the hospital empty handed he quietly did an inventory of the near empty milk fridge. "I'm sorry Richard," he whispered. "You're mother is trying but she simply is not producing much milk."

Selina had to sneak into the hospital in the late afternoon so Richard didn't run out of milk completely. If he had to be supplemented with formula at all, it would really throw him off. Starring at her baby while she pumped seemed to encourage the milk supply a little.


	8. Broken Heart

At the beginning of week three Richard had open heart surgery. Jason flipped out. Bruce had to forcibly restrain him, containing the kicking, the punching and the outright fury. He carried him out of the hospital and banned him from the NICU. Jason was such a mess Bruce had to pull him from school.

"HE'S NOT ALLOWED TO DIE BRUCE! JOKER CAN'T F'n HAVE HIM! HE'S MINE! MINE!" A lot more swearing followed. Eventually the fury turned to pleading. "He's tiny. How big can his heart even be? I don't understand how they can fix something that small. Are they going to cut him open and crack open his ribs with a spreader like Tim said they do with grownups then dump ice on his heart to stop it and use all kinds of machines and stuff before stapling him back together and.. It's not fair. It wouldn't even take one ice cube. He so little."

"Jason, the doctor's will give him medicine to make him sleep. They'll fix him and because he's so little, he'll heal," Bruce tried.

Bruce, Terry, Jason and Alfred waited a long two hours in the hospital waiting room. Terry and Jason played 489 silent games of rock, paper, scissors. Bruce counted. Terry won 129 times, there were 254 ties and Jason won 106 times. Alfred brought everyone drinks and cookies. No one felt like eating or drinking but it was Alfred and at times like these he'd stand strong and stoic and be there for everyone. All he asked was in return for someone to eat the bloody cookies. The hospital was still refusing to let Alfred see his grandson.

Jason who was too young to understand would one day think back and wonder why Bruce and Terry kept eating cookies slowly, crumb by crumb they ate cookies. Bruce would eat one, then Terry would eat one.

Richard survived the surgery. The first few days after things were touch and go but then finally things started to get better. Richard started gaining weight and breathing better. They were weaning him off the various breathing ... stuff. Bruce was exhausted. Stuff was about the limit of his vocabulary right now.

Bruce holding Jason's hand firmly, let him back in the NICU to see his baby brother. Dickie now had an alarming looking drain tube leading from his chest and a lot of bandages but by some miracle they had managed to catch him when he was awake and looking around at the world curiously. His little fingers would occasionally reach out and brush one of the tubes and wires leading in and out of him. He would touch the blankets rolled up around him that snuggled him securely.

"Dickie bird?" called Jason tentatively. "Dad can I touch him?"

"Not right now Jason. He's still at risk for infection."

"Dickie are you feeling better? So, umm... Do you have a really cool manly scar now?" Jason leaned his forehead against the clear plastic of the incubator bed. "Tim says lots of babies get the same surgery you had and that it does a really good job of helping so your gonna be chill okay?"

Jason's favorite NICU nurse knelt next to Jason and gave him two beads for the milestone necklace.

"What are these for?" asked Jason in a small voice.

"This one is because he was an awesome little trouper with his surgery and this one is because he's breathing without the ventilator. He's doing it on his own." Richard had switched to a CPAP.

Jason smiled and threaded the beads onto his necklace. "Good job Birdie."

"Umm Dickie? Cassie made you a get well card. I know it looks like a Valentine but I guess she figured since they were fixing your heart you needed a card shaped like a heart. She made about a million but this one was the nicest." Jason shuffled around in his pockets and pulled out Cassie's card holding it up against the wall of the incubator. "Ummm..." Jason found a roll of surgical tape and stuck the card to one of the IV poles.

Richard wasn't supposed to get visitors for another two days but Jason's visit had been considered an emergency measure.

"Okay little bro. Gotta go now."


	9. My Mad House

When Bruce was home it seemed there was constant fighting. Jason was screaming at Tim. Damian had taken to chasing Jason away with his sword. Stephanie was yelling at Tim. Damian insulted siblings until they were in a murderous rage.

"Call me a fat cow one more time and see what happens self righteous b-"

"Stephanie! Take a walk! Damian muzzel yourself! Jason fire extinguisher now! Tim get off the computer now and go do laps or something! Cassie? Where's Cassie?"

Cassie seemed to have moved in under the bed in the master bedroom.

Tim had the study completely covered in planning charts, time lines, information packets. He been researching pregnancy for Steph, preemies for Richard, he'd had a smart board up that rearranged Bruce's schedule hourly, he'd been trying to double check Bruce's financial reports because Bruce was a walking zombie and Tim's homework was all past due.

Stephanie was continuously in tears or a temper and seemed to be developing hypochondriac tenancies.

Carrie was wandering around like a lost puppy.

Thank goodness for Terry and Alfred.

Terry kept Gotham's dark side under control and was staying level headed. He'd been taking Damian and a rotating schedule of one other mini-vigilante out per night to let them blow off steam.

Alfred made sure dinner was served promptly at seven and everyone at home, sat down and had to spend at least that hour being civil to each other. Bed times appropriate to age were strictly observed. The fire extinguishers and first aid kits were inspected daily.

Bruce arranged the setup of a private one child NICU in the mansion. He hired nurses and doctors. He paid an embarrassing amount to keep Jason's favorite NICU nurse, both because she knew Richard and for Jason. What use was it being a billionaire if you couldn't make your life easier when you really needed to.

The extravagant expense was completely worth it to get away from the reporters and to be able to work from home more; instead of from a brief case carefully prepared by Tim, his fourteen year old son who seemed determined to throw himself at adulthood because he so desperately wanted to be needed that he didn't mind if he wasn't taking care of his own needs. Tim was acting like an inappropriately unfiltered encyclopedia. He must have been flushing his medication again. If he didn't start taking it, Jason or Stephanie were going to leave him hanging from a lamp post somewhere and Damian would skewer his computer like so much errant shrubbery. Unfortunately Tim didn't seem to understand that the social awareness the medication allowed him was extremely valuable even compared against a slight loss in other areas.

When they were done with the specialized Neonatal equipment Bruce had already agreed to donate it to the hospital. In return Wayne Manor was temporarily licensed as a mobile extension of Gotham General. The hospital desperately needed relief from media pressure too or this unorthodox arrangement would never have been authorized. Some of the equipment was rented. They were talking about it at dinner the day before the transfer.

"We weren't supposed to be allowed to take him home until he hatched." Jason pointed out worriedly. "He's still not ready."

"Father has provided for all of Richards possible needs Todd," Damian explained wearily. He was looking forward to showering at home and taking the Jag to school again.

"We'll still have to wash our hands and put on gowns going into his room," explained Tim pushing up his glasses.

"Father has there been anything further from the cardiologist?" Damian asked.

Bruce nodded.

"Cardiologist, that's his heart still?" Jason interrupted having gone ghost pale.

"Jason, he is doing better," Bruce tried.

Cassie stopped eating and started pushing her peas around her plate.

"Cassie?"

Stephanie ran off to throw up which she seemed to do often when they discussed Richard at the dinner table.

"Master Bruce perhaps this is a topic better left for when Miss Stephanie is not trying to eat," spoke Alfred.

Cassie was determined to do Alfred justice. She straightened her shoulders, shaking off whatever had been bothering her, stopped and thought for a few moments. Finally, a tiny corner of her mouth turned up. Her shy whisper announced mischievously, "Ree'ard stick tongue at me."

"Why the cheeky little devil!" exclaimed Alfred. "You must correct the young Master and explain that such behavior is quite rude."

Jason grinned ear to ear and even Damien smirked a little.

Bruce tried his hand at light hearted. "Alfred will finally be allowed to see his grandson. Carrie you can see him too."

"Tim showed me some pictures," Carrie spoke, desperate to be included but having no idea what to say. "I don't mind changing diapers," she volunteered.

Jason wrinkled his nose at her then turned to Alfred. "If you wash your hands and arms really extra carefully you can stroke his head through special holes in his eggie. He likes that. He'll look at you and sometimes try to touch you."

"Is that right Master Jason."

"He's got really soft peach fuzz on his head now."

"Miss Cassandra has prepared some artwork for Master Richard's room."

"Would you like to tell us about it Cassie?" encouraged Bruce.

"... a a a anmal cir-circus..." Cassie whispered smiling. She jumped up and pulled at Bruce's hand.

Though it was highly irregular to leave the table in the middle of dinner, it was also highly unusual for Cassandra to willing make such physical contact with anyone, even Bruce. The whole family (except Stephanie who'd gone to her room to lay down after her emergency bathroom trip) traipsed over to the newly finished NICU nursery.

"Whoa Cassie, this is incredible," exclaimed Terry.

She had painted the entire room like an animal circus. There were elephants, monkey clowns, high flying robins, a bear for a ring master, a knife throwing bat, a juggling donkey and a cat doing magic.


	10. Get Baby off the Brain

The whole family was standing at the door when Alfred finally got to see Richard. It was the very first order of business after he was settled in to the new nursery and checked out to be sure he'd tolerated the transit well enough.

Alfred took one look at the baby. "Master Richard this simply will not do. It is unseemly for you to be continuously in such a state of undress." Alfred whipped out his measuring tape and took a few measurements. In under an hour Alfred was tenderly dressing his grandson in a little kimono style t-shirt carefully designed to allow for all of the necessary medical devices.

"He does look better that way," spoke Stephanie softly. She generally avoided Richard as he always looked so helpless and frail and it bothered her but she wanted to see Alfred get his chance. "He looks cared for."

Carrie looked at Richard but the attentive care, the specialized nursery, his dad, grandfather and brothers and sisters all around... Carrie forced a smile onto her face. "Hi cutey." That's all she said. Her parents didn't know where she was and they didn't care. It made no sense being jealous of a baby who was so sick he couldn't even be cuddled.

Richard was home from the hospital. They were going to have at least one dinner with a strict no baby talk rule. Alfred wanted Stephanie to be able to enjoy the meal. Bruce thought it was a good idea. This thing was taking over their lives. He wanted to know what was going on in the lives of the rest of his children. They talked about plans for the summer.

Jason wanted to play baseball. Cassie wanted to do an summer arts camp. Tim had already registered himself to be a councilor in a computer science camp being run by the city for disadvantaged children. Damian just wanted the summer off school but he was flunking out of Economics because it was his early class and he'd missed a lot of Economics doing the milk run. He wanted to do some volunteer work at the local animal shelter.

Bruce asked. "Damian is Economics going to drag your GPA down."

Damian gave a stiff nod watching Bruce as if expecting a beating.

"If you talk to the professor there is a chance you can have the class dropped for compassionate reasons, then it won't impact your GPA. I'll come talk with the professor," explained Bruce. It was sad that even after eight years Damian still seemed to think that failure was an inexcusable offense.

Damian was suspicious. "Is that even a thing?"

"It's absolutely a thing," stated Terry, "not just at schools either. My job's being held legally for compassionate reasons not just because Daddy Dearest is the boss. Family is allowed to go to bat for each other. It's kind of what family is supposed to mean."

Some of the tension Damian seemed to have been vibrating with lately seemed to leak away.

Stephanie had registered for some make up classes in summer school. She'd taken last term off but was hoping to be able to catch up and graduate along with the rest of her year.

Terry was literally on "help the family survive" duty. He was normally a technology scout for Wayne enterprises but for now he'd been doing part time work of reviewing technical proposals. All of the travel he normally did was being put on other people.

"Carrie? What about you?" encouraged Bruce.

"I want to go to the big Girl Scout Jamboree in Washington. My whole troupe is saving up to go. It's an international event so there will be girls there from all over the world. It's the 100th Anniversary of Scouting in America. It'll be a once in a life time trip. I've got a few more cookies to sell though." She'd never get to go. Between airfare, food and other expenses they were looking at about $500 per girl. Her parents would never help fund it. They'd signed the permission forms but they'd sign anything she shoved in front of them. She'd filled in all the health forms and questionnaires herself. She'd marked the week on her family calendar in July.

"Alfred how many families are registered for the Gotham Children's Society Spring Picnic?"

"Approximately 300 Master Bruce."

"I'll take 360 boxes Carrie. We'll put a box of cookies in each care package Alfred."

Carrie's eyes widened. "...th, th, thank you. That's a hundred cases you know." Carrie had met Batman before meeting Bruce. She'd saved his life with a cast iron fry pan, a Girl Scout first aid kit and several clever gadgets constructed out of scrap metal, paracord, duct tape and abandoned electronics. Alfred used to be a Boy Scout back in England.

"Did the Joker ever get brought in?" asked Bruce.

Alfred cleared his throat. Masks had no place at the dinner table.

Bruce shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

Terry nodded and mouthed Catwoman.

Bruce smirked.

Cassie giggled and hissed making little scratchy cat paws.

Alfred cleared his throat again. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Need I remind you of our dinner rules?"

"Harley, Poison Ivy and Catwoman were all rather put out with the Joker," spoke Stephanie with a smirk. "The bastard got bitch slapped so hard he begged to go back to Arkham until the ladies calmed down a bit."

"MISS STEPHANIE! Language!"

"Sorry Al."

Miss Stephanie didn't really look repentant.


	11. Angries

When Dickie started to turn yellow and his pediatrician recommended sun lamp therapy he'd have to be blind folded for, his blind fold ended up looking rather suspiciously like a domino mask. Bruce frowned then looked around. Cassie was tiptoeing out of the room with her craft scissors in hand.

Catwoman will kill me if she sees that blindfold thought Bruce.

Dickie was currently trying to earn a bead for eating on his own. Suck, swallow, breath was a really big deal. Bruce never thought he be excited about cleaning a baby's diaper but it was big progress that Richard's gut seemed to be functioning well enough to fill diapers.

Tim was thoroughly curious about the learning process for feeding, the specialized pacifiers, a tiny milk tube attached to a finger, the funny little bottles. Tim would lecture Dick when he wasn't doing it right which was still most of the time.

Bruce rubbed at his face in disbelief. We're all loosing our minds he thought. Tim is old enough to know Richard won't learn a thing from lectures. Bruce thought of the Charlie Brown cartoons with the teachers Whaa, wha, wha Whaa...

"Stop lecturing him butt head! He's doing his best." Jason shoved Tim who'd been supporting Richards head while he was trying to suck on a pacifier.

Bruce with lighten fast Batman reflexes leaped and stabilized Tim and the incubator bed with Richard in it that Tim had his arms in.

Jason realized what he'd almost done and froze like a deer in a spot light. He was panting in panic. He swore then bolted.

Richard having been jostled was crying and flailing.

Tim's hand was tangled in the medical lines leading to and from the baby.

"I've got it Mr. Wayne go take care of Jason," ordered the nurse.

Bruce ran to find Jason. Alfred pointed out the front door. Bruce slipped shoes on and ran after Jason who he could just see disappearing into the tree line. He missed the cowl which protected his eyes letting him run full out even through a forested area without poking his eyes out. Bruce really didn't want to tackle Jason like some common thug so when he had him clearly in site again he just kept pace with him. Jason was fast but he was seven. Bruce was a lot faster.

Jason ran for about 30 minutes flat out before it finally seemed to clue in that Bruce was just keeping pace with him. He staggered to a stop. He was red faced, sweaty and a mess of tears.

Bruce approached him like he would a wounded animal. "Jason are you okay?"

Jason didn't have the breath to answer.

Bruce slowly knelt beside Jason and took his hands pulling him close gently. "We're working on the anger and the impulses right?"

Jason nodded.

"We visit with Richard when our bodies and minds are calm. Put your hand over your heart. Are you calm."

Jason shook his head.

"When did you start feeling like a closed fist?"

Jason who was still shaking didn't answer and wouldn't look Bruce in the eyes. When Jason still wouldn't answer after about ten minutes Bruce slowly stood.

"I'll carry you. You took off without your shoes. Ouch, your feet are going to be a mess. Come on Buddy. Let's get you home."

Bruce had shifted Jason to piggy back and they'd been walking for about half an hour when Jason finally answered.

"You let Tim give him a pacifier but not me."

"It's not fair. First step." Bruce coached.

"Calm body, calm mind, calm words," answered Jason tiredly.

"Second step."

"Talk to a grown up."

"Third step."

"Make a plan. Think about what will happen. Then act. Bruce life's not Dora the Explorer. The angries just happen. Not every action can be three steps long. What if it was a criminal about to knife someone?"

"Then you can't be a closed fist. The angries have to stay away so you can make good choices."

Jason sighed. "I really hope I didn't hurt Dickie Bird. He was crying. I made him cry."

"Someone would have called on my communicator by now if he was hurt."

"Can you check, just to be sure."

"Alfred? It's Bruce. I've got Jason and we're headed back to the house. Was Richard alright."

"He's crying Bruce. I can here him crying." Jason knew Alfred must be right in Richard's room. Dickie had a soft little sobbing cry. His lungs still weren't strong enough to make much noise.

"Master Richard is currently having his nappy changed and is rather disagreeable due to a nasty rash one of his medications seems to be causing."

"Thank you Alfred."

Jason rested a tired head on Bruce's shoulder.


	12. Vigilante-ing

The family was getting completely suited up to do some vigilante-ing err,.. family bonding?...whatever. They were going out!

Stephanie was on at the Bat computer with a head set on ready to go.

Terry and Cassie were partnered.

Bruce had Jason and Tim.

Damian was partnered with Carrie.

They were going to bust an illegal weapons manufacturing operation that had partnered with Oswald Cobblepot aka the Penguin and a crime consortium from Metropolis suspected to be overseen by Lex Luthor.

Terry had done most of the leg work for the bust ages ago in his civilian guise researching new technology.

"Red Hoodlum your small enough to get in through the lab ventilation system. I want the re-breather to stay in as long as you are in the vents or planning to go back into the vents which means radio silence. Tape down your hood and use the barrier cream on any exposed skin and under all the seems of your clothing. When you think you have every inch of exposed skin covered have Red Bat inspect you."

"Red Bat when Hoodlum gets the cameras, radios and USB links in place start downloading and link Spoiler in so she can monitor the camera and radios. Do what you can to cause mayhem and chaos on the tech front."

"Tonight I am SLIMEBOY!" declared Jason excitedly as he went about liberally applying barrier cream.

"Slimeboy," warned Batman. "Remember, don't engage. In and out, then back to the Batmobile, get in the tarped seat and keep everything on until you go through the chemical wash down in the Batcave. No scratching your nose or anything like that."

"Yes Sir!"

"I'll come in from above here. Dark Knight and Batgirl will come in on the ground floor. Nightwing and Catgirl you've got the parking garage. Penguin usually has big guns and back up goons in reserve. Take them out. We want these key scientist and if you can get confessions or intelligence linking Luthor to this do. This guy here we want to tag and let escape. He works in the north east lab 102B. Dark Knight and Batgirl will be going for the tech. I'll go for the scientists."

Terry interrupted. "We need samples of two weapons in particular. This one looks like some kind of a laser but it's actually a chemical weapon with a revolutionary dispersal system. Batgirl I want you to secret away a sample of the chemical get it back to the cave right away and have Alfred set the computer breaking down it's composition in case we have an accidental release or victims to treat. So your taking one of the bikes. I'll grab the full package. Stay out of sight. You're insurance."

"They are also reported to have a new energy weapon of some kind. We don't know what it looks like or what it does but the reports are bidding on the item has gotten pretty high so we want to know what it does. It's on the files as project ARC-X. Red Bat, I want a priority on put on finding intel on ARC-X."

Things started out pretty well. Everyone was excited as this was the first big bust in a long while. Red Hoodlum got in and out although Batman had to delay operations for some minor first aide due to chemical burns where some nasty stuff had soaked through the knees in Jason's pants. Red Hoodlum was waiting in the Batmobile in a rescue blanket, his underwear and a domino mask. He was not a happy camper. His grumbling involved a lot of words a seven year old aught not know.

Batman gave the signal and Red Bat started the camera loops in key locations.

"I've got the ARC-X files but they're pretty heavily encrypted. Spoiler I'm sending them to you to let the Batcomputer start working on them," reported Red Bat.

Catgirl was discretely disabling any vehicle her heatvision goggles showed carrying personnel in the parking garage. Penguin had brought quite a few goons who she'd silently trapped in the now defunct cargo vans they'd been hiding out in. When she finished Nightwing started taking out drivers while Cat girl utilized a portable drill and some sleep gas pellets to make sure the cargo van occupants stayed out of their hair.

Dark Knight came in hot, engaging and causing a distraction on the main floor while Batgirl ghosted around to the armory sneaking out with the chemicals and heading back as ordered.

Red Bat flicked off the wrist computer away and ducked in to get a tag on the guy they wanted to escape.

Batman already had the scientists hogtied and was going through the lab files for evidence.

Then Dark Knight got hit with one of the new chemical weapons and went completely berserk.

Nightwing and Batman both had to intervene to stop him. Red Bat was ordered to get the samples of the weapon back to the Batmobile then take one of the bikes back to the cave.

Red Bat was half way back when the link to Spoiler when offline and bat communications relay went down.

When the Batmobile finally got back to the cave. Terry was heavily tranquilized. The entire cave was dark and the entrance had to be manually opened. It took a while.

"Get in the chemical wash down Jason. Nightwing help me with Dark Knight. Spoiler what happened? Alfred?" Bruce wondered where Alfred was. He was always here after a mission to help with injuries and organization.

"ARC-X happened. Red Bat uploaded it to the Batcomputer and as soon as the Batcomputer decrypted it everything went dark. I think the computer is fried too," explained Spoiler who was passing out flashlights.

"So we got everyone important but Luthor and the cave's down, the Batcomputer's down and Dark Knight is down. The Zeta is on an independent power supply can we get him up to the Watchtower? Alfred?!"

"He's upstairs! The power to the whole house is down too," explained Spoiler.

Batman didn't have time to mess around. Whatever Dark Knight had been given it had made him go completely berserk and his vitals were unstable. He hefted up his son. "Red Bat key in the code for the Watchtower for me. I'm taking him up."

It was hours later, after using the lab in the Watchtower to concoct something to counteract the nastiness that was running through Dark Knight's veins that Batman clued in. Unfortunately he had the only Justice League communicator.

"Send me back Jon," ordered Batman.

"You can't come and dump your problems on us then leave. Dark Knight isn't in the League," protested Green Lantern. "He can't stay unless you stay with him."

"Hal stay out of this! I'm urgently needed back in Gotham!" insisted Batman.

"I have to agree with the Green Lantern," Wonder Woman sided. "You've been absent for a month and a half and then you just show up with an unauthorized vigilantee in terrible shape. You take over the lab then as soon as he's sort of stabilized you want to rush off and disappear. Batman you can't do this."

The Zeta announced the arrival of Superman. "I heard Batman was back. What's going on?"

Batman growled and leveled a positively furious glare at the assembled heroes. His voice dropped low and terrifying. "That unauthorized non-leaguer is my foster son. The cave power is down. It was completely fried. They can't even contact us here in the Tower. The house power is down and I have a critically ill one and a half month old at home and it just occurred to me that the power is probably down on his life support. Let. Me. Go."

The assembled heroes all took two steps back and the path cleared.

(To anyone getting weird multiple update posts. I'm sorry FFN is being difficult. It won't let me update properly)


	13. Batbaby?

As the energy field from the Zeta transport faded, Wonder Woman turned to Superman rather astonished. "Batman has a baby?"

"Batbaby?" spoke Flash with a grin.

"What are you looking at me for?" asked Superman.

"You're a reporter aren't you supposed to keep on top of news?" demanded Wonder Woman.

"Really Diana you expect me to read the society gossip columns and keep track of what's baloney and what's fact. I don't have that kind of time or energy," Superman retorted.

Martian Manhunter pulled up some of the gossip columns on the computer. "Here it is. Billionaire Bruce Wayne's playboy ways have left him with a bastard child with a huge ticket price..."

"Isn't that the sweetest way to announce a new bundle of joy," scoffed Green Lantern.

"Shush," corrected Wonder Woman.

"...born at a gestational age of 25 weeks, weighting just over a pound, Richard John Wayne was born to mother anonymous. It goes on to talk about heart surgery and hospital bills estimated at a quarter of a million dollars plus an extravagant home based neonatal intense care unit built in his home to escape the pressures of created by journalists and etcetera... comforts of home, teleconferencing with Wayne Enterprises... I think that explains why Batman has been sidelined," finished J'onn.

"I knew he had foster kids but I didn't think he had any of them involved in his night work," protested Flash on the topic of Dark Knight rather than the new baby.

"Dark Knight's not exactly a kid," pointed out Wonder Woman. "He doesn't look that much younger than Bruce."

Superman letting a little of the farm boy show gave an embarrassed little smile. "Ma'd be disappointed in me if I didn't stop by to be sure he didn't need help what with the new baby and all. What do say? Should we get him back on his feet."

"He is not going to thank you," protested Green Lantern. "I am not up for this."

"I'm up for it!" agreed Flash with a grin. "Grumpy old bat'll can grouch all he wants." Flash zipped off and came back with a backup generator another zip and a pile of extension cords was there, another zip and some emergency floodlights had been added to the pile, another zip an electricians tool kit.

Martian Manhunter stood an with a soft smile floated over. "I may be able to offer some healing. A new baby is a precious treasure."

Superman, Martian Manhunter and Flash looked at Wonder Woman. "If the power went out in the cave and the mansion but not the rest of Gotham there is a chance the power failure will be used to identify Batman and he will be targeted. I'll come for a little while. If the infant was that ill there is a chance ... "

"Diana..." spoke Superman with empathy.


	14. Gotham's Children

The Zeta in the Batcave lit up. Jason and Stephanie neither of whom were in costume turned off their flash lights and grabbed night vision goggles. Jason had a batarang at the ready. Stephanie had a taser. Normally the Zeta had a backup security system.

"It's the big blue jerk!" declared Jason who scowled fiercely, stomped up and kicked Superman in the shin. "Least you could do is keep Luthor and his goons confined to your city!"

Stephanie flipped up the nightvision goggles and turned her flashlight back on. "Friendly little Hoodlum ain't he? How can I help..."

The Zeta lit up again and Martian Manhunter floated through.

Stephanie grabbed her walkie talkie. "B? We got guests!"

"Report."

"Superman and Martian Manhunter, Oh there goes the Zeta again and Flash ... and Wonder Woman. We got a regular JLA convention down here."

"As long as they aren't hostile I don't have time for them. I'm trying to source parts for the transformer, Tim's still shutting down the Reactor. Damian and Carrie are trying to patrol the entire fence line with ATV's and radios. Cassie's helping the nurse with Richard. Alfred's gone to the hospital to get another CPAP because the power surge took out the one we had and there was no back up."

"How's Richard even breathing? Why wasn't the CPAP on a surge protector?"

"They were just flooding his lungs with oxygen at first but I think they switched back to the ventilator. The CPAP was on a surge protector. The surge protector failed."

"But weren't there concerns about lung tissue scarring with any more ventilator use or was it pneumonia? Never mind, I'm sure they are using the best option available. Bat's I gotta lie down. I'm starting to get contractions."

"Regular?! Oh Steph honey, please don't go into labor now."

"They're not regular, my body just wants to rest and re-hydrate I think."

"Keep me posted."

Wonder Woman's eyebrows rose as she watched the heavily pregnant Stephanie waddle towards the elevator.

"Don't give me that look Stars and Stripes. This one doesn't belong to Mr. B." Steph rubbed her swollen belly. "I slept with someone my own age not some old fart like him. Ended up on the street with no where to go. Mr. B's been good to me. Jay, your in charge of the welcome wagon. I'm going to bed. Don't murder the boy blue because Luthor's his arch-frienemy."

"My arch-frienemy?" protested Superman.

"He wishes he were you. He thinks your hot sauce and a side of fries, stud muffin. He'd poison all the sunshine and buttercups to make you dance to his little tune. Kinda like Joker and Bats. Jay's just mad cuz Luthor's the mastermind behind tonight's funfest but not a shred of evidence that would hold up in court can be pinned to him and Bats made the mistake of mentioning that Luthor's your number one. If Luthor were here, he'd kick him in the whoo haa instead of the shin. Nobody is allowed messing with baby bird."

Stephanie made a futile attempt to use the elevator or Batlift as Tim had labeled it. Seriously, OCD and a P-Touch were a bad mix. Everything in the cave was labeled. The Bat Command Console Chair, Bat Uniform Storage, Baterang Locker, Bat leather polish, Bat Showers, Bat Scrap Paper Bin, Bat Laundry, Bat Test Tube Rack... It was very likely the Bat cave was ISO compliant. Finally she swore in annoyance and huffed slowly up the stairs.

Jason looked a little confused as to what he was supposed to do now. He stared up at the heroes perplexed. "Err yeah. Uh what do you want anyway?" He snarked, then he scrunched up his nose in thought. "Would you care for a refreshment?" He asked trying to imitate Alfred. He opened a small bar fridge. "We gots water, sports drinks, granola and bananas... no tea or coffee cuz, duh no power, unless you wanna laser beam eye the water hot or whatever... uh... You can't have the potato. That's for my science fair project. Umm.."

"We are here to help, not to be a burden," Wonder Woman corrected the young child.

Jason shrugged at them. "m'K, whatever. No capes on the main floor there's a civy up there. This is my flashlight you can't have it. I gotta go get some spare batteries."

"Can I borrow the walkie talkie for a moment?" asked Flash.

Jason thought about it for a moment then handed it over. "Yeah, I guess."

Batman had the JLA communicator to non-priority to focus on the local emergency so Flash, choosing his wording carefully as walkie talkies were not the most secure form of communication, was careful with names. "Hey, tall dark and broody, we're here to help. Tell me the hospital and I'll run over and pick up the CPAP and have it back before the Alfred turns another city block. J'onn was going help with the baby. I think Miss W will go keep an eye on the kids on the ATV's and I've got a farm boy here who can help with an extra generator."

The walkie crackled a bit before the response came. "Gotham General, requisition number 9000-18456. The kids are in the south east. Jason can show J'onn to the nursery. He'll need to vouch for you and he can explain the hygiene protocol. I'd prefer if the farm boy took over the reactor shut down so Tim can check his copy of the computer files to make sure the shut down was the limit of the damage. We're running short on fuel anyway so a second backup generator won't help. Civies only out of the basement. We don't know if anyone's watching."

The walkie talkies were not particularly quiet, "Heat milk? Nurz say milk." a soft voice stuttered.

"Cassie, the backup generator is already overloaded don't plug anything else in. There's a chem pack in the first aide kit in the garage. That should do it."

"Father there is a small group over by the orchard. They appear to be inebriated teenagers do you want me to engage them? They are on our property."

"Call Carrie in to back you up. Have her stay out of sight, then talk them away. Might be nothing, might be something, make no assumptions Damian. Don't blow cover." The radio chatter continued with Batman orchestrating his family through their various tasks.

Flash disappeared.

Jason huffed. "Alright. You know where the reactor is?" he asked Superman, who nodded and strode off. "Wonder Woman you can borrow some of Steph's clothes. I'll bring you something after I take Mr. John to see Dickie. Mr. John your gonna.." Martian Manhunter morphed himself into a civilian guise. Jason's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he grinned widely. "That is seriously cool. I wanna be a Martian when I grow up."

Jason mounted the stairs at a quick pace with a back pack of batteries and his flashlight. J'onn followed listening as very detailed instructions were given as to how carefully he had to wash his hands and how no street shoes were allowed in the room and you have to wear a gown and a face mask and be quiet because loud noises freak out little babies and no playing with matches in the nursery because the oxygen tank could explode the whole place sky high and you gotta be gentle or I'll shove a baterang where the sun don't shine...

Diana who was following was trying very hard to keep a straight face because as unpolished as Jason was he was trying very hard to be helpful. Gotham was one of the scariest most crooked cities out there and Bruce's foster kids were Gotham's street sweepings. These were Gotham's unwanted lost children that Bruce was trying to rescue. Expecting polite manner and refined speech was perhaps a little unrealistic.

Jason actually decided to toss some of Stephanie's clothes in for Wonder Woman before taking Martian Manhunter to see his brother.

Wonder Woman slipped on the yoga pants and long sleeved t-shirt declaring "Ain't No Mountain High Enough," right across her chest. She slipped the cloths on over top of her armor, and slipped off her tiara. She couldn't help but glare at Jason a little.

"Whatcha givin me the evil eye for?" he demanded huffing and leaving with Martian Manhunter who was trying hard to look the other way. "Didn't think you'd want her preggy cloths."

When J'onn got to the nursery he saw a small girl who looked to be of Asian descent. She was maybe eight or nine and was carefully cuddling the tiny baby under her shirt while a nurse fussed nearby.

"The eggie's heater don't work right now," explained Jason with a worried frown. "Bruce won't let me touch him till I shower with hot water and all. He don't think I got clean enough. Cassie's keeping him warm." Jason knelt beside his baby brother. "Birdie it'll be okay. We won't let nothing happen to you. Dad'll fix your eggie real soon."

"Don't touch Cassie. She don't like it, okay," Jason explained to Martian Manhunter.

"Cassie, I am a doctor. I need to see your brother," explained J'onn.

J'onn very gently took Richard from the young girl. He paused for a moment then whispered to Jason. "Dark glasses please. quick like a bunny." He borrowed a stethoscope from the nurse and closed his eyes listening. He also reached out to the small child's mind. Richard's tummy hurt and his chest was very sore. It hurt to breath and he was cold.

After Jason passed J'onn the dark glasses, the Martian looked at the child properly shifting through the complete spectrum his eyes glowing red behind the glasses. The poor little fellow's bowels were obstructed, he had the beginning of pneumonia, he'd not healed completely from his heart surgery so the surgical scars were still very tender and he still had a tiny leak in his heart that the surgery had missed. He was also slightly cooler than he should have been.

J'onn was cold blooded so he couldn't warm the child but with surgical precision he used his telekinesis to repair the tiny hole in Richard's heart, and while he was at it he eased Richard's tummy troubles.

"He needs a fresh diaper and we need to start a round of antibiotics. He's got the beginnings of pneumonia."

The nurse filled the room with soft baby nonsense while she changed a very full diaper. Richard kicked his feet happily feeling much more comfortable.

J'onn prescribed the antibiotics based off of the weight listed on Richard's chart and gave the tiny baby a small smile. His role as hero had left him called upon to use his powers in many strange ways. You helped me poop. I feel much better. I'll love you forever. That, was a new one.

Outside the nursery door the distinctive zip hum of a speedster arriving was followed by a knock on the door.

"CPAP delivery!" called Barry cheerfully.

J'onn and the nurse soon had the ventilator switched out for the CPAP. Gently touching the infant's mind again J'onn noted the CPAP eased the ache in Richard's chest at least a little.

J'onn whispered to the two children for a moment, "Mr. Allan tends to be a little warmer than most and Richard's cold. Do you think we should let him cuddle with your baby brother for a little while."

Two very serious faces nodded at Dr. John.

"I get the most awesome jobs sometimes," commented Barry unbuttoning his shirt. Richard was gently tucked against the speedster's bare chest where he'd be warmest then he was covered with Cassie's handmade blanket. Barry buttoned his shirt around the tiny baby and cooed at him with a goofy grin. "Who's the cutest tiny little sweetpea I've ever seen? You are. Yes, you are."

Jason and Cassie grinned right back at him.


	15. High Mountains

**Sorry this has been a killer week. This short tidbit was all I could manage.**

Damian took photos of teens in the orchard while waiting for Carrie to catch up. In the low light it took a lot of tries to get good head shots even with the high tech camera.

Carrie left Her ATV out of earshot and met up with Damian. She took to a tree and Damian who'd been thinking up a plan of sorts messed up his hair a bit settled a cocky expression on his face, deliberately slouched and stepped out of the shadows.

"You're on our property. Didn't you see the mother load of trespassers will signs? That fence line is normally electrified. You're lucky you didn't fry."

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"Don't need to do anything. I'm waiting for my girl friend. I might have lowered a few of the security features to allow for a nice friendly visit but you see all the detection alarms are still on, so unless I phone the security company soon the cops'll come sirens blaring. I just thought I'd give you the courtesy of a warning."

Carrie might have only been 13 but she'd had that growth spurt girls get before boys. In the dark she could have been 11 or 18. The teenage midnight meeting was a cover they'd used before. Neither of them particularly liked it but Gotham was really good at ignoring teens doing inappropriate things. It was like you put your hands in each other's pockets and suddenly you were indistinguishable from the backdrop of buildings, garbage and flickering streetlights. Carrie wasn't sure how well this would work in Wayne manner's cultured orchard but before she had a chance to give it much thought Wonder Woman came striding out of the darkness to stand beside Damian.

"Is this the girlfriend? Brother, she's one fine mess of curves, lips, hips and those mountains are plenty high enough if you're asking my opinion." Wonder Woman was toasted with cheap liquor in brown paper bags.

Wonder Woman was taller and more generously appointed then Stephanie. The shirt she was wearing for cover was riding up revealing a little of the warrior's armor underneath.

One of the punks flicked the shirt up a little more getting right into the Amazon Princess's personal space. "Are you dressed as Wonder Woman under there? Dude, you really did have an interesting night planned." Damian was toasted with cheap liquor this time.

Carrie wanted to pee she was trying so hard to hold back the laughter. She could see Wonder Woman clenching and unclenching one fish. I don't want to, she thought but I'd better bail them out before this turns into something requiring ambulances, fire trucks and the army.

"Big brother? Where are you? Come out! Bro? I can't find the cat!" Carrie called letting her voice sound young and high. Still snickering, she watched as the drunken teens having had their fill of amusement hopped the fence to find other trouble.

As soon as the teens were out of sight Damian straightened and tidied his hair. He huffed obviously embarrassed but refusing to acknowledge it. He looked Wonder Woman straight in the eyes but couldn't think of a thing to say that wouldn't make things worse.

Carrie jumped down out of her tree chortling with laughter.

"SHUT UP! They're gone aren't they?! Just don't talk to me!" Damian snapped at Carrie stalking off to return to his ATV.

"He didn't mean for you to walk into that," Carrie explained quietly. "He's not usually disrespectful to women. He's usually disrespectful to everyone, equally; particularly the unintelligent. Which in his mind is usually,... still everyone."


	16. Not the Bat I know

Batman ended up ordering the transformer parts through the Justice League account. He was still footing the bill but by hiding the parts order under the JL umbrella, it wasn't obvious to a clever investigator that Bruce Wayne had blown out a large transformer the same night ARC-X activated.

Superman picked up the parts, then Zeta'd them to the cave.

Lucius had replacement parts for the Batcomputer. The only things salvageable on the Batcomputer was the displays and keyboards. It was the Batcomputer. Everything was well backed up.

Tim who had broken the encrypted copy of ARC-X into fragments and then painstakingly decrypted the fragments hours and hours later, reported they'd really dodged a bullet with the massive and insidious computer virus. It could have taken out the power grid of the entire country and fried most public computers but somehow the heavily firewalled Batcomputer, combined with the fact that the Batcave and mansion were off grid had kept the damage contained. Tim was trying to develop virus protection to counter ARC-X but he'd not slept at all, he was ghost pale and starting to stutter. Bruce came, hauled him off to bed and sent the files with strongly worded warnings to a special contact in the cyber division of the FBI, for them to counter.

"I just need coffee Bruce. I can do it. I just need coffee."

"Tim go to bed. Cassie, Jason, Stephanie, and Carrie have all gone to bed. Damian will too as soon as he gets back from the milk run. The JLA are here now but won't be able to stay much longer so take advantage of the opportunity and sleep."

The Flash was working with Superman to repair the transformer. Batman or Bruce depending on what level of the house he was on was disconnecting and collecting everything with a microprocessor large enough to hold the virus. Hundreds of thousands of dollars of damage had been done, frankly the number of zeros behind damage estimates might need an extra decimal place when the Batcave equipment damage was all added together.

Alfred had acquired more diesel, a lot of ice to keep things from spoiling, and a large takeout carafe of coffee.

Bruce went to go check on Richard. He just needed to see that his baby boy was alright. J'onn had said he was fighting pneumonia now? What was worse, is that it was probably a direct result of this whole ARC-X thing. It's my fault thought Bruce. Bruce's frown eased when he went in and saw Diana was currently on cuddle duty. She looked up and smiled.

Bruce came over and gently stroked Richard's head. He was sleeping.

"J'onn said he's not developed enough yet to stay warm on his own so I'm saving a life by holding him close and lending him heat," Diana explained softly. "Not that I should be complaining about it to you because things here have been obviously trying but for me the last few days have been the type that tear at your very being. I have been in such a bad mood."

"You don't look like you're in a bad mood now."

"No. If they could bottle and sell, cuddle with a sleepy baby, half of the world's problems would evaporate overnight. He even smells like comfort."

"I haven't actually gotten to hold him like that often. The incubator bed is still safer for him." Bruce was still gently petting Richard. "They kept saying soon. J'onn says he has pneumonia but what did J'onn do? His color is better." The nurse was currently out of the room finding a way to warm a little milk.

"J'onn said two things. He fixed your son's heart and the stopped the related medication. He also said something about telepathically shielding Richard's nervous system for a few hours last night? The stimulation of being shuffled from person to person and all of the new colors, sounds and such was apparently too much. Richard started crying and just couldn't stop without help. J'onn had to go back up. He was needed elsewhere but I think it's been fine. Richard's been asleep since before he left."

"I've been dreading second heart surgery. They were putting it off till he was bigger. I had no idea J'onn could do that. As much as I want to steal my baby from you right now if he's been having trouble with over-stimulation and he's actually sleeping, the last thing he needs is to be moved again. I suppose I should go help Barry and Clark with the repairs."

"How much does he weigh? I've never seen a baby this small."

"He's almost a pound and a half now. He should be heavier. The current plan is to fortify his milk to increase the calories but part of the problem is that his gut isn't well developed yet so he's not absorbing the milk he gets properly or voiding well, then he can't keep down his feedings."

The nurse returned with a small syringe full of warm milk. She let Bruce take it. He slowly injected it into the feeding tube, uncovering Richard and rubbing his belly a little and quickly checking his diaper. Sleepy eyes opened half way. Bruce got one of Dickie's pacifiers holding it for him to suck on. "Shh, go back to sleep baby," whispered Bruce tucking him back in.

The walkie-talkie crackled to life. "Bruce we think we've got the transformer ready for business but we'd like to test it out without starting up the big power." The whole world didn't need to know Bruce Wayne had a nuclear reactor in his basement so everyone had started referring to it as big power.

"Roger. I've got everything non-priority shut off. We'll plug in the secondary backup generator and see what happens. I'll be right down."

The Justice League returning to the Watchtower were greeted by Green Lantern. Who smirked at them.

"How'd it go?" He didn't want to have anything to do with a raging Bat.

"Actually, he said thank you," answered Superman quietly.

GL looked incredulous.

"We weren't interfering in his city. We were helping protect his family. You misjudge him if you think his pride comes before his family," explained Wonder Woman quietly. Then she smiled, something GL hadn't seen her do in about a week. "Batman has a very cute baby."


	17. Grumpy Morning

When Jason woke up and the power was back on he grinned. He hopped in the shower and scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed until he was pink and his housemates were banging on the door of the bathroom.

Wayne Manor was old. It had a huge number of room but it didn't actually have a huge number of bathrooms and most of the bedrooms had wardrobes rather than closets. There was even the remnants of an old bell pull system to summon servants although it was defunct and Alfred had threatened to actually use every last day of his vacation if anyone thought to repair it. He had worked at Wayne manor for over 40 years and rarely took vacation. According to his contract he could accrue vacation days. He could be gone for over a year without having used all of his vacation days.

"GET OUT OF THE BLINKING BATHROOM TWERP!"

"Brown just waddle down the stairs like a fat duck and use the downstairs washroom! Stop screeching like a banshee. Some of us were sleeping!"

"Stephanie, I think under the circumstances Bruce or Terry will allow you to use one of their washrooms," suggested Tim hopping from foot to foot. "Terry isn't even home yet."

"Terry's aftershave makes me toss my cookies and Bruce went to bed half an hour ago. I am not going to disturb him and if I WADDLE down the stair, there's going to be a little yellow trail following me you jerk wad!" Stephanie threw her hairbrush at Damian who caught it one handed smirked unpleasantly and confiscated the hairbrush.

"Ermmm,.." Tim gave up waiting and scurried downstairs himself.

Cassie was using the only other upstairs bathroom in this wing of the building. The bathrooms in the other wing (which was closed off when they didn't have guests anyway) required going downstairs, through the main hall and up a second set of stairs to get too. Cassie liked to read poetry while doing her business, so her business generally took rather long.

Stephanie waddled over to the other washroom. "Oh for the love of TP and bubble bath! She's got the classic jazz playing! She'll be all day! Cassie get the frig off the toilet and stay out of my makeup!"

Finally Jason came out of the washroom whistling happily he grinned at Steph and dodged her swat.

"'Bout time you aggravating little wiener dog!"

Bruce woke up three hours later because Jason was in the music room banging on the drums like a gangster owed money by them. His face was red and his expression was furious." Bruce was thankful the baby's room was heavily sound proofed. "Jason what is that odd outfit you're wearing?"

Jason was wearing grey shorts and a long sleeved plaid button up flannel shirt. Jason hated button up anything with a passion.

"They won't let me hold him! I scrubbed extra long. I trimmed my fingernails and scrubbed under them like a girl. Bruce I even brushed my teeth and my hair! No one even told me too neither."

"Come here Bud," said Bruce with sigh. "Now that you've thoroughly punished the drum kit let's go for a walk."

"GAH! Thank God!" exclaimed Stephanie who'd been trying to get Jason to stop for half an hour. She had a massive head ache and it seemed Jason was determined to make her life miserable today.

Bruce corrected her with a sharp glare. The drums were one of Jason's safer outlets.

Steph rolled her eyes and wandered off to the TV room. All she wanted today was quiet and free access to the washroom. She was due in 18 days. All her body wanted was to sleep and to pee. Was that too much to ask? Oh and animal crackers with peanut butter. She changed direction and started waddling to the kitchen instead. Last night had been horrible. Everything ached today. The baby had a foot firmly lodged underneath her ribs on her right side and it kept kicking with a heck of an attitude. Her one leg kept going numb and right between the legs, all of it just ached.

Tim scuttled past still in pyjamas grinning and clutching a stolen expresso which he absolutely was not supposed to be allowed.

"ALFIE! Timmy's in the magic sauce again!", hollered Stephanie.

"STEPH! What the heck?!" protested Tim chugging the drink frantically as Alfred popped his head out of the kitchen. "Traitor!"

"Master Timothy!"

Jason was fairly calm. It wasn't Bruce that had told him he couldn't hold Dickie Bird. At least, this morning it wasn't. Last night after the trip through the chemical vents Bruce had told him it probably wasn't a good idea but that was different. Jason had the chemical burns on his knees to prove it. Dickie bird didn't need chemical burns on top of everything else.

"You know who else didn't get to hold him?" asked Bruce.

Jason gave Bruce a questioning look.

"Me. I'm his dad, shouldn't I get dibs? Right?"

Jason laughed at the very idea of Bruce calling dibs on something.

"Jason he's sick right now and yesterday wasn't very restful for him. The poor little guy was so tuckered out he wasn't even waking up to eat. I actually saw him sleep through a diaper change if you can believe it. Maybe we should ask them again tomorrow."

"Yeah... ok.." agreed Jason reluctantly. "I thought the flannel would be extra good at keeping him warm and I could button it up around him. Ya know?"

"That showed forethought and planning."

"Could what happened to Helena still happen to him?" asked Jason softly.

Overtired children ask the hardest questions thought Bruce. "Yes." Bruce knew he should soften the response somehow but how? "In about two weeks his development should have reached the point where it is less likely to happen."

"He's one and a half months old and he's still littler that she was."

"Did you have bad dreams lasts night?" asked Bruce suddenly.

Jason nodded. "Dreamt of Pops 'cept, he had green hair. He broke a beer bottle and he was laughing and Dickie was crying and Pops was coming and I was trying to stop 'em. That's all I 'member."

Bruce ruffled Jason's hair and they changed directions towards the nursery.

Dickie was coughing and crying weakly.

Jason went to go stroke Dickie's head which he usually seemed to like. "Bruce is the eggie's heater broke? Cause he's really hot."

Thankfully it was Jason's favourite nurse this morning because Bruce could tell from her body language that whatever was going on was life threatening.

"His body's all hot and sweaty because inside he's fighting this epic battle against germs. Here, why don't you give him his superhero mask. Maybe that'll help." The nurse was always so animated when she talked. She passed Jason the blindfold from his sun lamp treatments; the one that Cassie had personalized.

Jason with a very determined expression on his face with extra gentle care wrapped the blindfold doing double duty as a superhero mask around his little brother's eyes.

Dickie's crying eased. Bruce suspected the illness had his baby overtired, overstimulated, head-achy and light sensitive so the mask helped the headache. The nurse wouldn't say it. Only the doctor would but Bruce suspected he was in for another of those he's not likely to make it through the next twenty four hours speeches. Those speeches... How would Damian put it? They were the hircismus(offensive armpit odor) of conversation. Bruce didn't want to listen to another of those speeches, not now, not ever again.

"Mr. Wayne, the doctor wants to talk to you," spoke the nurse.

Bruce listening to Richard's wheezy breathing and pathetic little coughs rubbed his hands over his eyes tiredly then, glanced over at Jason who was in a very gentle voice explaining to his Baby Bird that when you were fighting it was important to have a plan and to keep your guard up.

"I think his plan right now was to call for back up. That's why he was crying to make sure we knew he was in trouble. So, I'm sending in some medicine. That alright with you?", the nurse asked Jason while preparing an injection.

"Well, if he's asking for backup you gotta!" Jason answered earnestly.

Bruce smirked. That nurse was worth every penny.

Come on baby boy just keep beating the odds.


	18. Paging Dr J'onn

_Fair warning this is a very weird chapter even by my standards. It contains ranting and baby talk. Perhaps baby stream of consciousness is more correct._

J'onn was furious. All the time he and those close to him had spent building an identity for him, acquiring earth accreditation in the medical field so that he would be taken seriously and some idiot doctor tries to get in a pissing contest with him, risking the life of one of his good friend's hatchlings? Okay, humans gave birth to live offspring but the point still remained.

J'onn had more diagnostic tools available to him due to his natural martian form than any ordinary doctor on the planet. He could look at the baby and see he had repaired the child's heart. He could physically see the pneumonia and some idiot doctor revokes his diagnosis because the X-rays weren't right in front of him and resumed the heart medication which had been stressing the baby's system.

"1) The idiot stops my prescribed antibiotics due to counter indications with the heart medicine.

2) He subjected Richard to additional X-rays. I'm fully aware that using my X-ray vision on humans is potentially harmful to you, so I use it very judiciously.

3) Then once the idiot sees, yes the child does have pneumonia just like the doctor that left full contact information for me told me; he leaves the Richard for hours without any antibiotics in his system to ensure the first antibiotics were cleared before starting compatible antibiotics leaving the pneumonia to run rampant.

4) The fever reducer was also incompatible with the heart medication so Richard could have no relief there.

5) Finally, idiot still hasn't done an ultrasound of Richard's heart! An ultrasound should have been done first if there was reasonable cause to discredit my diagnosis because unlike X-rays, ultrasounds are benign. Then, the IDIOT would have seen the heart medication was unnecessary. The existing antibiotics and fever reducers could have been left in Richard's system while an x-ray confirmed pneumonia and the majority of these problems would have been avoided!"

"Bruce, if you don't sue him for malpractice I will!"

This was actually the first time Batman had seen Martian Manhunter rant. "J'onn, what can I do now to help Richard. Save the life first, then worry about justice."

Dark Knight stood beside Batman watching Martian Manhunter float back an forth in jerky furious sweeps. It was making him a little dizzy. Terry'd just been released from the infirmary.

"Of course my friend. Insist on an immediate ultrasound so you can get the heart medication stopped. Wait four hours and start the fever reducers. Maintain the antibiotics he's on now. It isn't as effective but Richard really can't tolerate more alterations to his medications and it should work. He was stable when I left. The antibiotics had kicked in. He was sleeping peacefully!"

Dark Knight wished the Martian would stop flitting from on side of the room to the other. Terry sat down listening as the Martian continued to rant.

"I'd take over as his doctor but your house is licensed right now as a remote extension of Gotham General? You need to work with the hospital or that license will be put in jeopardy. They can and will call in children's services and insist on the care they think is in the child's best interests if they think their doctor is under threat at this point and while everyone was throwing excrement at each other, poor Richard wouldn't stand a chance."

"Politically polite. Insist on an ultrasound to get heart medication stopped. Wait four hours and have fever reducers administered," confirmed Batman stopping the rant. After J'onn's sharp nod, Batman turned on a heel and left. Dark Knight got up and followed after him a little slowly, a little gingerly.

"Thanks!" Terry called back.

It was 48 hours rather than 24 before Richard was somewhat stable again but bat baby as the JLA had dubbed him, fought for life with everything he had.

 _Living in a plastic egg connected to tubes, surrounded by beeping things, whirring things and fuzzy blankeys might not have been much of a life but it was his and he had blobs that came to pet him and make noises at him. Not everybody had blobs but he did and they smelled interesting. Milk was pretty good too. Milk he liked. He wasn't sure about that whole pooping business though. It was usually pretty uncomfortable and peeing was generally pretty surprising. He be just chilling in his egg when all of a sudden PEEEEE! Very surprising. He wanted his sucking thing again but it was impossibly difficult to cough and suck and breath all at once. It really made him annoyed that his sucking thing kept flying away. Stupid cough. The blobs gave back the sucking thing some of the time. Oh! And he just discovered the most interesting thing! He could grab the blob's! The little blob made fun noises whenever he did it. It kept letting him grab. FUN!_

"BRUCE! Did you see?! Dickie Bird held my finger!"

J'onn who was visiting to check up on Richard smiled.

 _Hello blob that helps me poop and makes it calm! I love you. I love grabby blob and pet me blob and give me milk blob but I don't like wipe me and poke me blob. I only tolerate that blob._

J'onn was astonished Richard remembered him and amused that the infant couldn't tell his nurses apart though they spent the most time with him, he recognized Jason and thought Bruce was two people. Perhaps it was because the nurses all worse pale green scrubs and smelled of disinfectant that Richard couldn't tell them apart.

 _ **Is there anyone else you love?**_

 _I love warm dancing shadow._

J'onn couldn't figure out who warm dancing shadow was. Richard was a happy baby despite everything.

 _I love near me squirm. Where? Want. Gone._

J'onn had no idea what to make of that thought but it made him kind of sad.

 _Sleepy..._

 ** _Sleep_**

"J'onn were you having a moment with Richard?" asked Bruce suspiciously. He wasn't sure how else to phrase his question with the nurse still in the room.

J'onn grinned.

Bruce/Batman frowned. Martians really aught not grin.

A full week after the whole Arc-X fiasco Jason finally got to cuddle with his baby brother. Bruce let Jason have his dibs but he got his turn later that night. Jason made his own bead and painted it with the date for that milestone.

 **If you are bored and you feel like a bit of a riddle fill in Richard's people:**

 **Grabby -**

 **Wipe me Poke me -**

 **Pet me -**

 **Give me milk -**

 **Warm dancing shadow -**

 **Near me squirm -**


	19. You Suck

**Richard's people as of the last chapter:**

 **Bruce - Feed me, Pet me (The smell of milk has Dickie confused into thinking Bruce is two people.)**

 **Nurses - Wipe me Poke me**

 **Helena - Near me Squirm**

 **Jason - Grabby**

 **Catwoman and Cassie - Warm Dancing Shadow (At first I mistakenly thought it was Cassie but a clever reader explained how it was actually Catwoman and Richard's easily confused at this age so he's not sure Cassie isn't Catwoman. Where is Mommy anyway?)**

Dickie was just starting to eat on his own. It was a long slow process because he took frequent breaks to catch his breath and he wasn't very good at sucking.

Damian thought the word play was amusing. Unfortunately infants weren't developed enough to appreciate being insulted. Catwoman was at the mansion today so Damian had the night off of the milk run. It was happening fairly regularly lately. As much as the milk run had seemed a chore Damian seemed to be missing it because he'd come home from patrol and just stand staring at the baby seemingly at a loss. Today, with stiff restrained formality, he'd asked Bruce to feed him. Bruce watched perplexed as Damian pulled off his shirt and tucked Richard carefully against his warm chest supporting his head carefully and offering the bottle to him.

Juxtaposed with the unusual gentleness was a steady stream of soft spoken insults. "Richard how pathetic are you? You're a baby. You're supposed to suck. Babies suck," cooed Damian.

Of course instead of looking insulted, Richard made doe eyes at his big brother and tried to hold onto his thumb. He stopped to take a breather and looked around.

"Richard pay attention to your meal and stop looking all over the room. Foolish infant. You suck how difficult is it?" murmured Damian softly. "Stop dribbling milk all over the place, infantile slob."

Damian sighed in disappointment when Richard, who'd swallowed too much air because he kept unlatching from the bottle because he needed to breath; burped and as a consequence spit up most of his feed, then sobbed because he was hungry. "You are completely incompetent at sucking, you disgusting mess."

Bruce supervised nearly every feeding, rarely letting others assist in the task. Bruce went to take tiny Richard and clean him up fully expecting revulsion from Damian. To his surprise Damian glared at him; cleaning up his baby brother himself and gently burping him. Bruce had no idea what to make of Damian's strange relationship with Richard. Damian has always had a strong dislike for weakness of any kind.

"Don't feed him again yet. He won't keep it. Just give him his pacifier for now, but first he needs to be weighed to see how much he managed to keep down," explained Bruce. "There's a log by the scale."

"How can he be weighted accurately enough to measure so small a quantity of milk while attached to medical support devices?" inquired Damian.

"I'll show you," answered Bruce. "And Damian, don't tell Jason I let you feed him. It is too delicate a task for Jason but all he'll hear is that someone else got to feed him and he didn't."

Damian looked up surprised to hear the Batman this is an order tone in the nursery. He nodded in acknowledgement.

Catwoman visited the house quite a bit now. Her milk production was terrible. She was taking medication to increase it and she seemed to produce slightly more if Richard suckled on one side while she was pumping on the other. Bruce made sure no one outside of the family saw her.

To Bruce it looked like Catwoman hadn't been sleeping. She looked grey, jittery and sad. The baby weight that has softened her features had disappeared. Bruce phoned Leslie asking her about Selina because it was worrying. Leslie didn't have anything reassuring to say, in fact she recommended he keep a close eye on her because not only had the loss of her Helena no doubt been devastating but giving up Richard was also a blow and the hormones of childbirth often left a woman vulnerable to depression even when everything went right.

Bruce tried to comfort her in the quiet of the night but was rebuffed. Their relationship had involved passion but not intimacy. They didn't, couldn't talk to each other about some thing like feelings. The passion had been thoroughly doused at the moment by trial and tragedy. They were awkward around each other and had trouble talking about anything more serious than pass the salt please.

Selina and Carrie talked sometimes about real stuff. They never talked about Richard or Helena but they talked about other things. Bruce was glad for it. Carrie and Selina both needed something he had no idea how to provide.

Terry had recovered from the ARC-X disaster. The nights at Wayne manor were probably busier than the days. Bruce and Terry were working together more. Bruce wondered if Gotham had noticed there face behind the cowl kept changing. He tried to get out for a short time each night to keep his contacts and stay on top of things but most nights it was still Terry rather than Bruce. Richard was still tagged with a failure to thrive. He just wouldn't gain weight properly.

"Stephanie," whispered Catwoman in the dark of the night.

Stephanie blinked and groaned trying to sit up. "Okay, you'll have to wait for a washroom break whatever you want. I'm due in 10 days. If you wake me up at night, I always have to pee."

Their whispered conversation was sharp and confrontational. It woke Bruce.

"...What about me screams upright and moral? Even if you were to give birth at this very moment, your baby would be considered full term. There is no reason to believe it won't be healthy. Richard hasn't even reached two pounds of body mass. He's still on the CPAP. He is just barely developed enough to suckle. Your giving your baby it's best chance at life. I'm asking you ..."

"What's going on?" demanded Bruce.

Neither Stephanie nor Selina answered.

Stephanie didn't sleep for the rest of the night. In the morning she went to Tim. "Tim, I've got some questions..."

About three days later when the house was quiet, the kids were at school, Bruce had gone into the office, Alfred was doing housework and Terry was still sleeping, Stephanie when down to Richard's room and asked the nurse to hold him. He could be held for a little while if you held him skin to skin. Everyone had been quite excited about it. Stephanie had never held him. The monitor wires were still there but the only tube left was for the CPAP. They should call it a nose snorkle with extra straps thought Stephanie. It really didn't look comfortable. He was warm. He snuggled right into her and well,... the first thing he did was wiggle down and start sucking on her bra. Stephanie froze in terror. Richard's little hand was pawing at her desperately and he started to whimper. Stephanie called the nurse to take him and put him back in his bed. She did up her shirt and fled. I smell like milk she reminded herself. He doesn't know any better. Stephanie found herself having to breath lightly through a few contractions. Her bra was damp where she's started leaking milk.


	20. Stephanie's Chapter

**WARNING: This chapter isn't fluffy. It's Stephanie's chapter. It contains a fairly graphic and realistic description of childbirth. It also addresses some of the emotional content behind teen pregnancy. You won't offend me if you skip it.**

It was a week and a half past her due date. Stephanie was going nuts. Would they have to cut the baby out of her? The thought of a C-section was terrifying but every day that passed now Stephanie was more convinced it would be inevitable. She'd never be able to wear a bikini again. There'd be this huge stapled scar that let everyone and anyone know she'd made a mistake at 16. A mistake, Stephanie hated, absolutely detested the term mistake. It was a life inside her. A life that was innocent and blameless so that made her the mistake. And she was going to be branded by it so that any time she looked at herself she would see, mistake, mistake, mistake.

Logically she knew that they would induce her in a few more days if nothing happened on it's own. Someone had told her induced labour was a lot more painful. She'd been told countless times that with a first baby it was extremely common for the baby to come at least a week late but in her head and heart she'd been convinced that the due date was an absolute count down timer and then poof the baby came.

She was hiding in the library reading up on C-sections. It sounded gruesome. She could visualize bending down and stitches breaking. Stephanie slammed her hand down on the off button of the computer and went to the washroom. She'd spent the entire day with the runs. The baby kept shifting and she ached.

When Steph started cramping she sighed resignedly and went for a shower to relax herself. She was in the shower for a good 40 minutes before she realized the cramping was getting stronger and it was coming in even intervals. It was happening. She dried off and spent the next twenty minutes staring at a clock. This wasn't so bad. This, this was a baby coming.

With a really unnatural feeling of calm she walked to the home office where Bruce was working. "Baby's coming."

They stopped by Gotham Academy and picked up Tim. Tim and Bruce took her to the hospital. The drive to Keystone City was torturous; every bump felt like a sledge hammer. It was an hour and a half away. The car ride felt like it would never end.

"Tim seriously are you charting my contractions on graph paper?"

"Do you want me not to Steph?" Tim asked uncertainly.

Stephanie laughed tiredly. "Oh I don't care just don't go publishing it or showing anyone." Tim probably needed to feel like he was doing something helpful. She just wanted him there because Bruce was great and all but Tim was that friend that you can't beat off with a stick and that's what she wanted right now. A grown up who was on her side and a friend to make everything bearable.

At the hospital they weren't going to admit her right away because despite the regular contractions she wasn't far enough dilated to be considered, "in labour". It was an hour and a half drive between Gotham and Keystone. She only needed to dilate a half centimetre more before admittance. They weren't going anywhere. They went for a walk around the hospital grounds for an hour and she went back to get checked again. This time she was admitted.

Labour wasn't as fast as she thought it would be. It kept going and going. It was exhausting but Bruce knew a lot about pain. He kept instructing her in a soft steady voice to focus on relaxing all her muscles. As long as she let the contractions just wash over her it wasn't so bad. Tim read aloud to her from a Harlequin Romance they'd picked up in the gift shop. He even did silly voices. Tim reading the male lead in a deep mock sexy voice was hilarious. It was going on 14 hours now. Steph needed to stop looking at the clock.

The idiot nurse that kept telling her to try to sleep made Steph want to punch her in the nose but for the most part the hospital was so impersonal it was rather like a safe place to be ignored while birth happened. Some part of Steph had been worried about the nurses judging her.

Steph kept herself relaxed and she didn't even feel the need for pain mediation then all of a sudden. "Okay, I want the epidural now!" She felt like she was being ripped apart and then there was a burst of water. Her gown was wet, the bed was wet. A nurse was stripping sheets off her, stuffing dry absorbent padding under her, taking her gown. Bruce and Tim looked away until she was dressed again.

And then the nurse was poking and looking, "Honey, the head's right there. It's past time for an epidural. Just breath and try not to push. I'll get the doctor."

That's the stupidest advice I've ever heard thought Stephanie. No matter what she'd been told she pushed just a little. Her body insisted and it hurt but it felt good.

Then nurses were forcing her legs up and back and a doctor's fingers were poking around where no one aught to when it hurt that much. "Leave my legs the $# alone! That hurts!"

"PUSH!..."

Steph had no idea how long that last part went on for, how many times she pushed. It wasn't that quick or that slow. She screamed and whimpered at the same time until finally the head popped out with another damp flood of fluid and the baby slipped clear. Nobody asked about cutting cords. They just snipped and it was done. Her baby wasn't part of her any more.

There were no complications. Her body had been ready, the baby had been ready. She didn't even tear. She given birth to a healthy baby girl.

"Tim it's enormous," protested Stephanie when she saw it.

"8 lbs 2 oz," corrected the doctor. "She's perfect. She's long but you're tall so that makes sense. Do you want to hold her?"

Stephanie carefully inspected her baby. She was perfect, in every way. Enormous but perfect.

"She's the size a baby's supposed to be Steph," Bruce reassured very softly.

With a determined expression on her face, Stephanie let her little girl have a first meal. It kind of tickled at first but apparently the baby wasn't properly positioned or something? It was a little shocking when the nurse re-positioned the baby and grabbed her breast and squished it then shoved it at the baby with a vengeance. There was an urgent sucking like an alien octopus tentacle. It didn't hurt but for the first few moments it wasn't exactly comfortable and then it was okay. Except for that bloody nurse that kept grabbing her breast and squeezing it to encourage milk flow, lady get the #$! away from me!

Bruce who was looking at Stephanie's face trying to read what she was thinking stifled a chuckle as Stephanie gave the nurse the mother of all bat-glares for her over enthusiasm in helping.

Stephanie knew neither Bruce not Tim would say a word of reprimand if she said she wanted to keep the baby but that wasn't what this was about. She just wanted a little time with her. A little time longer when the world was simple and she was enough. The suckling seemed to encourage slightly uncomfortable contractions and then the Doctor was pushing on her tummy and something soft and wet slipped out between her legs.

"Would you like to see the placenta?" asked the Doctor who was inspecting it.

"Gross. Like no! Absolutely not! Tim sit back down! Just No!"

The nurse explained that breastfeeding was important for the mom and not just the baby. The contractions would help tighten her uterus and slow her bleeding. Stephanie sighed.

When the baby was sleeping Stephanie kissed her on the head then passed her back to the nurse. "She has a mom and dad in the waiting room that are anxious to meet her," spoke Stephanie.

Bruce stood and slipped out of the room.

They kept Stephanie for four hours. She slept until she was given one final exam and then released with a long list of instructions for post postpartum care and reminders for upcoming appointments. Tim and Bruce drove her back to Gotham.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Tim.

"I'm glad they didn't rush me and snatch the baby away. It helped but I feel kind of empty. Bruce did you get the picture I wanted?" Stephanie wanted a picture of the young couple seeing her, their baby, for the first time; holding her for the first time. She wanted pictures of them and her baby but none of her and the baby. That's what she wanted. The adoption agency said it was against policy but Batman or rather Bruce said he'd take care of it.

Right now one of the things Stephanie was thankful for was neither Bruce nor Tim were pushing platitudes at her of how she did the right thing. She knew it was the right thing to do but she absolutely didn't want to hear it from anyone. It didn't feel like the right thing.

She didn't feel kind of empty, she felt absolutely vacant. Her tummy was an empty pocket of mush. She was wearing adult diapers because she was still leaking yuck. Her breasts were sore. She could feel an aching pulse down low and all she could think was, okay now what? Looking out the window and looking down at herself she didn't look any different then any of the girls walking down the street. She was a little chubby and thick around the midsection but nothing about her screamed I just gave birth. I have a baby in Keystone city, she's 8 lbs 2 oz and she was born today. It felt worse than after her she arranged for the arrest of her father disguised as Spoiler. There was this feeling like the truth should be tattooed on her face.

"I got it." Bruce passed over his phone. Stephanie startled out of her thoughts.

Stephanie looked at the picture. Looked at the family. She wondered what they'd name her.

When they got to the manner Stephanie could see Selina watching when the car pulled up the drive at the manor. She gave her a nod. My baby doesn't need me anymore, not really, but there is a baby that needs help and nobody can tell me I'm not good enough to do at least that.


	21. Food Fight

There was something of a blow up in the house when Catwoman's intentions became clear. Terry grabbed Jason, Cassie and Damien and dragged them down to the Batcave.

"Get changed. We've got a mission. Umm... In Japan," spoke Terry. It was still dark in Japan and Terry had been working there before getting called home so he had a relationship with the police force there and he could throw mini-vigilantes at some of the gang problems for a few hours.

Tim came trudging down the stairs.

"You too?" asked Terry pushing back his bangs. Four was a lot of Bat kids to manage. Thankfully it was Wednesday and Carrie had Girl Scouts.

Tim nodded.

The Zeta beam activated announcing Martian Manhunter. Everyone looked over. The martian floated down the last few inches to the floor and morphed into his Dr. Jon Jones persona. With everyone staring at him questioningly, he softly explained that he was going to babysit while everyone calmly discussed the current problem.

"Calmly?" repeated Damien incredulous. "Yeah, half the household is hiding in the basement because everyone is calm." Thankfully no one was in masks yet. The Justice League didn't know all the kids were in on the night work.

"We're going to the beach!" declared Terry with an very artificial and flustered smile on his face and one hand discretely linking Alfred on his communicator. "Put your swimsuits and towels on and take a duffle bag of essentials! We'll Zeta to somewhere with sand!"

"I'm not building sandcastles and squishing toes in the sand," protested Jason grumpily. He wanted to go kick some butt. Terry said they were going...

Cassie grinned a rather creepy grin and kicked Jason in the shin because he was being dense.

J'onn looked suspicious. "How has everyone been?" He asked conversationally. He understood that Bruce was up to his eyeballs in some sort of big issue upstairs but if all the rest of his kids were planning some kind of trouble?

Tim pushed his glasses up. "Stephanie had her baby. It was a healthy baby girl, 8 lbs 2 oz. She had a full head of hair too, strawberry blond. She had brown eyes. The adoption was lined up months ago. They seem like a nice couple: desperate for a baby, nice backgrounds, stable jobs that sort of thing. Bruce did a really thorough background check."

The bat lift came down with a load of swimsuits and towels. Everyone scattered then came back in a few moments dressed in swimsuits, with towels round necks and very heavy looking duffle bags.

Cassie still grinning creepily waved goodbye as she stepped into the Zeta. The Zeta flashed four more times and J'onn floated upstairs thinking he'd better let Bruce know his kids were almost certainly up to no good.

Furious, concerned, frustrated, desperate, grieving, frightened... ugh! J'onn put up stronger shielding then went to relieve the nurse and doctors so that everyone could go somewhere and sit down and talk. Richard was crying. J'onn suspected the little one's frantic upset was the only reason everyone wasn't yelling at each other at the moment.

"Take this out of the nursery please," ordered J'onn.

Stephanie, a mystery woman in a head scarf and dark glasses, Bruce, Alfred, the pediatrician and nurse and Dr. Thompson (Leslie) filed out of the room like a dark and furious storm cloud. J'onn made sure the sound insulated door was closed behind them.

J'onn opened himself to Richard and sent him a wave of comfort and calm. **Oh, you think your sucking thing will help? Here it is. No I'm sorry, I can't pick you up. I'm not warm like they are.**

^ᴕ^

Selina had asked Stephanie to breastfeed Richard. The old fashioned term was nursemaid. Not only wasn't Selina producing enough milk but the colostrum content was too low. The overall quality of the milk was not good. Formula however, would have been worse. The complex proteins in breast milk, not to mention the immune system boosting antibodies, breast milk was a far superior option to formula.

Bruce didn't want the welfare of one of his charges to be sacrificed to another.

Dr. Thompson explained that Richard's mother needed to be on anti-depressants but she was refusing because of just how fragile Richard was. Selina didn't want Richard on formula nor did she want to risk anti-depressants filtering through to his milk.

The nurse carefully playing the middle ground and stating facts only pointed out that breastfeeding had significant health benefits for a new mom. It released relaxing endorphins, it stimulated the uterus helping restore it, it was the fastest and safest way to loose baby weight. To herself she wondered who was hiding behind the headscarf and dark glasses. Who had the billionaire really had in his boudoir? She read the tabloids. There had been some wild theories. The headscarf was even pulled over her face. Good grief she was even wearing gloves. How desperate were they to keep this secret. She didn't recognize the voice so it probably wasn't a celebrity that she knew.

The pediatrician protested that ethically asking a teen that had just given up a baby, to breastfeed what was essentially her younger brother was a complete no go. It was insensitive in the extreme. Prescription breast milk was was available. The supply was very limited but there were donors.

Bruce wanting all of the facts on the table asked if drawing milk from a multiple donor supply had the same risks associated with it as blood transfusions. He asked about degradation in the quality of the milk if it had to be processed and transported.

The pediatrician reluctantly explained that yes the milk quality was compromised slightly however it was still far better than formula and yes there were contamination risks.

Stephanie had been quiet. "Can I say something?" she asked.

Bruce turned to Selina and snapped. "I can't believe you would ask this of her. How could you?"

"I wasn't thinking of myself!" hissed Selina.

"Bruce the last thing Richard's mother needs right now is people attacking her!" snapped Leslie.

Stephanie put her hands over her ears as everyone started yelling again. She couldn't help it. Rebellious tears escaped, first in a trickle and then a flood followed by harsh choking sobs. She didn't even notice when the yelling stopped. Alfred pulled her into a hug. He had said not a word.

"Perhaps when Miss Stephanie calms down she might be permitted to speak her mind?" suggested Alfred.

^ᴕ^

J'onn was playing peekaboo with Richard. Richard thought it was hilarious and delightful. Richard hadn't figured out how to smile yet but J'onn had the advantage of not needing smiles to register delight. **I miss having a hatchling around. Richard you're very sweet.**

 _I love you. Where? So confusing... THERE YOU ARE! That is the most amazing thing ever! Can I taste the blanket to see how it keeps making you disappear like that? Do it again! Do it again!_

^ᴕ^

Terry broke the bat kids into two groups. Damien and Cassie because Damien couldn't get along with Jason or Tim well enough to be sure it wouldn't cause problems but also because Cassie understood Japanese. Terry took Jason and Tim. They tended to scrap unless they had very clear jobs but neither was old enough to be on their own in a foreign city where they didn't know the streets or the language.

"Red Hoodlum, Red Bat. If I have problems with either of you getting along we all WILL go to the beach and that'll be the end of it! We're doing vice work today. Snap photos, detain gang members, contact police. You can stop violent crime as well. Try to make sure we balance out the number of busts between the different gangs or it will brew trouble I'm not currently available to put down. Batgirl I'm programming your communicator to contact the local police on channel three but try to relay through me instead unless I'm not available." Cassie was actually stronger in Japanese than English but she still spoke only with difficulty.

"Red Bat can you pull up the gang markings on your wrist computer and let everyone have a look? They're in one of my files marked Jtats17."

"We'll stay two blocks apart so we don't look like a mob. Nightwing, follow my lead to the north side please."

^ᴕ^

"Steph... Please. Say your piece," encouraged Bruce.

All eyes were on Stephanie. It was too many eyes so she looked at a potted plant instead. "The last nine months have been crap. I think the most uniform thing has been that everyone, people that love me and are supposed to support me, people that have always hated me, strangers, teachers, doctors and other assorted professionals have spent a lot of time and energy telling me just how horrible a screw up a baby at sixteen is. Everyone's been telling me that I'm not ready, I'm ruining my life, ruining my baby's life, telling me that no way, no how am I good enough to raise a baby and do right by it."

Bruce looked like he wanted to interrupt with protests but Alfred silenced him with a look.

"I gave my baby to someone older, in a stable marriage, with a job and all that, someone better than me because that was supposed to be the best thing I could do for her. Honestly I'm not even good enough to hold a baby that is literally dying for food and let him drink the milk my body is leaking right now? Exactly the kind of milk he apparently needs, newborn milk, colstorm or whatever. I call bull$%t!"

"Miss Brown," protested the pediatrician. "He's fragile. There are still no guarantees for Richard. I'm concerned about what happens if you invest yourself into this and he's just, not strong enough."

"It'll be easier to live with if I at least did what I could to help him out."

^ᴕ^

Terry and the other bat-kids managed a half dozen arrests before Jason and Tim had to be pulled off of each other. "We're looking for daylight, a beach and a nearby Zeta." Terry whispered to Damien who had Tim in a choke hold. Terry was sitting on Jason who he had handcuffed.

"Mexicooo, Red Brat I'll put you down if you don't calm down," hissed Nightwing switching up the hold he had Tim in.

"Stop biting Hoodlum or we'll be taking you for rabies shots instead of to the beach!" whispered Dark Night sharply. Bat family fights that happened on the rooftops happened **quietly** or instead of getting benched for a night you got benched for a month.

^ᴕ^

"Everything sorted?" asked J'onn quietly when the door to the nursery silently opened and Bruce came in. Richard was fast asleep dreaming of yellow and the feel of knitted. He was holding J'onn's pinkie finger.

Bruce nodded in quiet thanks. J'onn didn't even ask what had been going on. He just gave a quiet smile and floated down through the floor before he could be confronted with a horde of conflicted caregivers. He zeta'd back up to the Watchtower and floated through the halls whistling.

"What's got you in such a good mood," asked Hal.

The martian didn't answer.


	22. Dinner with the Waynes

Bruce sat all of the kids down the next day to talk including Carrie. They were in the cave in casual clothes. He explained that Stephanie had volunteered to take over feeding Richard and that it was something that could be misinterpreted as Bruce taking advantage of Stephanie so it wasn't to be talked about. Like vigilantism it was helping in a way that not everyone would agreed with.

Damian who had been teasing Stephanie about being a human cow all day, asked for no pardon but switched to other insults without another word. The bat family were well versed in secrets. Batman expected absolute compliance without question when he asked them to keep something secret and the family meeting had been held in the bat cave so though not all of them understood why Bruce wanted the secret kept they would say nothing.

"Bruce?" spoke Jason. "I don't understand why it would be anybody's business."

"The world is full of self absorbed unthinking interfering idiots," replied Damian. "Catwoman has never be able to properly lactate. They quality and quantity of her milk has always been inadequate."

"She may have been able to, if she hadn't given birth so early. Her body wasn't ready," explained Bruce because the last thing he wanted was his children attacking Richard's mother.

Stephanie had thought it would be easy. She was wrong. Richard was tiny compared to,... well compared to what had to fit in his mouth. The nurse worked with her showing her tricks. Her shoulders and neck ached from holding Richard to feed and craning her neck to watch to make sure he was doing it right. Bruce paid for a massage therapist and bought a special pillow and stool that was supposed to make it easier. It seemed Richard spent almost all his waking hours trying to eat then spitting it all back up. It was very discouraging.

Almost overnight her breasts exploded in size until they were the size of small watermelons. It was painful and it looked absolutely ridiculous. The nurses explained that it always happened when a new mom's milk first came in and the engorgement would ease off in a few days. Damian took one look at her advised she not leave the house then walked away quickly, muttering that it was unfair so much ammunition and the target was off limits.

It seemed she spent the first week in tears: maybe because it was supposed to be natural and easy but it wasn't, maybe because she was just overtired waking at odd hours, maybe because everything hurt. The nurse explained it burned a lot of energy making milk and recovering from childbirth. Stephanie felt like she was spending most of her day and night just sitting in the same chair. She would pump on one side while Richard fed at the other side. Bruce took every other night time feeding and one midday feeding.

At the end of the first week Alfred put out champagne glasses of orange fizz and served steak, garlic mashed potatoes and buttered baby carrots with apple pie and ice cream for dessert.

"What are we celebrating," asked Terry.

Bruce smiled. "Richard for the first time since he was born hit a weekly weight gain target. He gained 3 ounces."

"That's incredible!" exclaimed Tim hugging Stephanie.

Stephanie smiled trying valiantly not to respond with yet another round of hormonal and overblown tears.

"What's he weigh? Is he at 2 lbs yet?" asked Jason bouncing in his seat.

"He's got another 2 oz to go. There are 16 oz in a pound tell me what he weights Jason."

"A math quiz? Really Bruce?! You suck!" protested Jason. "Um so 16 plus 16 is 36 minus 2 is 34 no.. so 16 minus 2 is 13, 14 uh... 1 lb 14 oz?"

"Teachable moments for the very stupid," commented Damian dryly.

"He got the right answer in the end," protested Tim. "That's an 11 percent increase in body mass, for Bruce that would be like gaining 23 lbs in one week!" Tim calculated all the default settings for the grapple guns. He knew everyone's weight.

"Is 3 too big so fast," asked Cassandra alarmed.

"No it's perfect for him," reassured Bruce. "He's just been waiting for a chance to grow. They'd slow down the supplemental gavage feeding if they weren't pleased."

"Yo Brainiac," Jason called to Tim. "At 3 oz how many weeks till he's 5 lbs and we can take him for a ride in the Batmobile?"

Alfred swatted Jason on the back of the head with the serving napkin. "No basement talk upstairs Master Jason."

"Nearly 17 weeks or three months but I don't think it works like that. His weight gain goals are in 1/4 oz per pound so the heavier he gets the more weight he can gain in a week. He's got a tiny little stomach right now. If I were to extrapolate out an 11 percent weekly weight gain although I expect there is a reverse exponential curve in there somewhere..." Tim pushed up his glasses whipped out a calculator and was really getting into it now. Jason had developed a someone vacant dazed look and Bruce was trying not to crack up.

Alfred swatted Tim as he was walking past refilling champagne glasses with more orange fizzy. "No calculus at the dinner table Master Timothy." Alfred confiscated the programmable calculator and tossed it in with his collection of cell phones. When Alfie took a toy away you didn't get it back until he was good and ready. Three of the cell phones in his collection belonged to Bruce.


	23. Bat Lullaby

Things in the Wayne house hold had settled down a bit, sort of. Richard was steadily gain weight. That was awesome.

Everyone got a good scare when they first tried to take Richard off the CPAP and three hours in, he spontaneously stopped breathing and had to be resuscitated with difficulty but he had very attentive care for a reason. They didn't try to take him off the CPAP again for another week. When the took him off the CPAP the next time he still had A and B episodes where he'd stop breathing and his heart would slow down but the apnea alarm usually startled him awake and he'd start breathing again or else a little pat, rub or gentle shake would wake him a little and get him breathing properly so they kept him on the nasal cannula instead of the CPAP gradually reducing the supplemental oxygen.

Bruce was not handling the weaning of breathing support well. He pretty much wasn't sleeping and had to be chased out of the nursery.

Diana (Wonder Woman) stopped by for a visit and took Bruce for a walk. When Bruce started crying because one of the ornamental garden cherubs had fallen over and it wasn't breathing. She brought him back inside and told him to go to sleep.

He went back to the nursery to check on Richard just one more time. Neither the doctor nor the nurse wanted him there right now.

"You're giving him a prescription for caffeine?" Bruce asked while drinking his sixth cup of coffee of the morning. He had to stay awake. "Whatever for?"

"He won't sleep as deeply, so it should reduce the apnea episodes," explained the pediatrician. "Your son Timothy I believe it is, has been charting the episodes. They are reducing Mr. Wayne."

Bruce really needed more sleep. He was picturing what people would say when he poured a serving of his Blue Mountain Java from the coffee shop into one of Richard's tiny bottles added some breast milk and passed it to his tiny baby with a sleep deprived 'Bottoms up! He likes his with extra milk folks.'

"Isn't caffeine supposed to stunt growth? He's itty bitty."

"Mr. Wayne please go have a nap. We won't let anything happen to him. This is all part of the process," the pediatrician coached.

Bruce wondered what he'd vocalized and what he hadn't. Given that the Jason nurse, oh dear that wasn't her name, what was her name? Any way, she was currently hiding her Starbucks so he thought maybe the sleep thing was getting a bit urgent.

"My name is Amy, Mr. Wayne. Please go sleep."

I'm Batman I should be able to handle a little sleep deprivation, thought Bruce.

"Batman, please go to sleep," repeated Amy gently.

Bruce staggered out of the nursery like a drunkard looking rather alarmed. "Goodness Snakes Alfred! I told Amy I'm Batman!"

Alfred escorted Bruce up to bed.

Damian watched quietly.

"It's horrible," Bruce confessed to Damian.

"You also thought the potted plant was a turtle attacking the nursery. No one is listening to you in this state father. Go to sleep. I will watch Richard until you wake."

Cassie curled up on one side of the bed very carefully nowhere near Bruce but watching to make sure he'd sleep. She had a blowgun loaded with a tranquilizer dart hidden under the pillow on her side of the bed. It was Batman's nap time or else it was Batman's nap time.

"Nobody sleeps around here but Richard, who doesn't know how to wake up," complained Bruce.

After an hour of watching Bruce toss and turn and shoot awake at every noise. Cassie took care of it.

"Ree'ard be fine. Daddy sleep now."

On Damian's watch Richard had two apnea episodes. The first time the alarm startled him awake. The second time Damian had to poke him. Then he scolded him. "Tiny idiot, breathing is not optional. I do not care how tired you are. It is not something you are allowed to take breaks at." Damian picked up his brother supporting his head and cuddling him to his chest, watching as Richard gasped trying to catch his breath. "You are alarming father. Stop it. No you may not chew on my finger. I am displeased with you. Your weight gain is adequate but I would appreciate if you could cease spitting up at every feed. You must work on that. Also, please attempt to relieve yourself more regularly. I do not appreciate that it seems to become a topic of discussion at every meal time."

Stephanie who'd come because it was time for milk smiled a little and considered discussing the poop situation just to get on Damian's nerves but decided that she'd rather the nursery be off limits in the general house hold war.

Jason was in the midst of trying to convince Alfred to help him plan a 0th birthday party for Dickie Bird in two weeks. It was the day Richard was supposed to have been born. Jason wanted to have, "Tiny cakes like they had in 'Alice and Wonderland' Alfie! Dickie Bird sized... and maybe Dickie could get some actual toys for his birthday and milkshakes! Babies like milk so that would be like respect'n his swag. No candles though cuz no fire in the nursery which totally works cuz Alfie it'll be his 0th birthday! Not breast milk milkshakes though. Ya know, just gross. Can we have balloons? And... I bet Cassie'd be all over making a birthday banner!"

Alfred watched as Jason animatedly bounced on the sofa in the room he was trying to dust. He should scold the boy but it would probably just be easier to arrange rental of a bounce house for the 0th Birthday party. "I'm sorry Master Jason. I'm far to busy to arrange a party."

"Dickie likes soft things and peak-a-boo... D'ja think he'd want a magician to pull a rabbit out of a hat and make things disappear and reappear? I think he'd like a magician. Do rabbits bite? I don't want no rabbit bite'n my little brother. His fingers are tiny still. A rabbit could nip em right off. Maybe a bunny stuffy 'nstead?"

"My word, Master Jason. Please refrain from such gruesome imagery."


	24. Leaving the Nursery

**I apologize if the ending seems rather abrupt but the truth of the matter is summer is not available to me for writing.**

During those first few months it seemed that Richard would never get better, get stronger, but it had been happening all the while. When he hit four pounds they switched him to an open aired crib. Then one day, it seemed almost surreal but Bruce would never forget it.

"Why don't you take him for a walk," the doctor suggested unhooking the nasal cannula. "Go for about an hour. We'll check double check his oxygen levels when you get back."

Bruce could hear the others getting ready for their days. He look down at Richard who he held in an ordinary cradle hold like an ordinary baby. He was swaddled and not currently attached to anything but a tiny portable apnea alarm that was tucked under his blankets. "I can just... Go outside with him?"

"He's never seen birds or grass or trees. Go for a walk," encouraged the doctor.

"Not just outside the nursery, outside the house?" confirmed Bruce incredulous.

Nurse Amy giggled at him. "Would you like me to take a picture, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce nodded with looking rather shell shocked.

"Actually, I've got a better idea," she opened the nursery door. "Jason?" she called happily. "I could use a hand with something. Do you know how to work a camera?"

Jason came and stopped noticing at once that Richard was completely untethered. Despite the fact that Nurse Amy had sounded cheerful Jason went white.

"He's fine," Bruce reassured instantly. Bruce knelt down so Jason could see. Richard was chewing his blankey. He looked up at Jason curious.

"Can I hold him?" Asked Jason at once.

"Nope. I got dibs this time," insisted Bruce with a smile. "We're going to go for a walk. We're going outside. Nurse Amy thought you could take a picture or two."

^ᴕ^

From that day on the days didn't seem to drag anymore. Time flew. Every family changes with the introduction of a new member.

Terry soon returned to Japan but the leave time he'd spent in Batman's shoes had created bonds with an extended family that he'd barely known before. He never missed the major holidays anymore.

Damian had someone that loved him unconditionally and had been taught from birth not to take his harsh seeming words to heart. He'd flunked out of economics and it hadn't been the end of the world.

"Your switching from business to veterinary medicine?" Bruce asked with raised eyebrows.

Damian nodded stiffly, feeding Richard who was enthusiastically banging his high chair to make his Cheerios jump. "If you had any common sense you would cease vibrating your food onto the floor. Bouncing while you eat results in mashed sweet potato up your nose. It is an unflattering look for you Richard. Open up. I am not doing the airplane. Open your mouth."

Stephanie would look back on her teenage years and know that doing the right thing doesn't always come in an easy package. She'd also know that sometimes doing the right thing had unexpected personal rewards. She had her body back in record time and had woven life long bonds with good people into her life. In the beginning she'd been gifted a family by Tim and Bruce when her life had hit rock bottom and she was 16 pregnant and homeless. She felt more like she'd earned her new family with Spoiler and with Richard.

Richard would hold a special place in her heart her whole life through. Very few people would understand when she said, he's my baby brother. He always will be. When Steph thought of Richard laughing and playing, she could think of her daughter and believe she was alright out there somewhere.

Timothy never did date Steph but they stayed friends. By the time Bruce had things with Richard sorted out Timothy had guaranteed himself an internship in Wayne Enterprises.

"Yeah he's my next in line," Bruce as CEO of Wayne Enterprises admitted casually.

Tim grinned. Actually so did Damian who had not to long ago been convinced that it was his obligation and inescapable duty.

Carrie never fully fit in with the Bat family but having friends that treat you like family is always a good thing. Selena got her involved in one of the woman's shelters downtown. Bruce paid her way through college and she ended up running the woman's shelter. She was always very good at understanding the lies the woman there told. Yes he hits me but he loves me. I'll never go back to him. I'm not afraid of him. Carrie understood lies better than anyone.

Cassie had someone she wasn't afraid to hug who didn't know any better than to climb all over her and give her sloppy kisses and get in her personal space in an absolutely non-threatening way. It was probably quite instrumental in undoing a lot of the damage done to her by her childhood. She still had a few sharp objects secreted away. Go ahead threaten Alfred, Bruce or Dickie, see what happens. Some of the assassin would always be there.

Jason chased Dickie as he crawled down the hall giggling. Dickie loved Jason and didn't know anything about Red Hoodlum or Batman. Eventually he'd find out when he was a lot older. It did wonders for Jason to be valued as an ordinary person. Dickie would probably always be smaller than most but secretly Jason kind of liked that. His world had a lot of bigger stronger people in it. His world had only one tiny bundle of giggles and smiles that thought the sun rose and set around him.

Jason promised himself to never ever hit Richard. Bruce and Jason had talked about it a lot. Jason's birth father had been abusive. Jason needed to know for himself that he could be a better person.

Jason watched in awe when Birdie was feeling particularly grouchy and bit Bruce hard. Bruce told him no firmly then put him down. Dickie Bird cried for half an hour then came and gave Bruce a sloppy baby kiss and hugs.

"What's so amazing?" asked Bruce.

"I kinda remember Dad slugging me for something like that. I kicked him as I 'member and he slugged me. I didn't give no hugs after for sure."

Bruce was kind of like Cassie. Learning to hug again made his life brighter and better.

Being forced away from Batman for a while? Well the Justice League eventually said it made him a stronger hero because suddenly he was forced to look at the world where he couldn't be Batman all the time and forever. Planning for the future not just for himself but for all the heroes was probably his greatest legacy. The dark and angry Bat turned out to be the strongest advocate for empowering youth towards their own futures. The league never really saw eye to eye with Batman on how young some of the children he worked with were but the man inspired unparalleled loyalty. Eventually the League was forced to "Get on board or get out of the way," as someone would eventually say.

Catwoman well thing got better for her slowly. Cats can be very crafty when they set their mind to it. One days she got into the bat disguise kits and Aunt Harriet came to visit Richard. Aunt Harriet had nothing to do with vigilantes or crooks. She was an upstanding citizen. She did like to dote on her nephew and make sure he drank his milk and brushed his teeth and went to bed on time.

Every few weeks Aunt Harriet would come visit for a few days. She was old and none too quick but very determined to see Richard properly raised.

"How is Aunt Harriet related to us?" Richard would ask quiet and curious one day after she left from a nice visit. She really was a sweet older lady. She was very proper.

Bruce would lean over and quietly whisper. "She's from your mother's side."

Alfred and Bruce were the only one's who truly knew Aunt Harriet for who she was. Alfred would sit with her in the garden sharing a formal high tea and talking about birding and charity work. Bruce would squirm. Alfred had spent a few years in the Royal Theatre in his youth. He was delighted by Aunt Harriet.

Richard when he was older would sometimes wonder why every once and a while Bruce seemed to be glaring at the quilt on his bed that Aunt Harriet had made at her quilting club. He would wonder why Bruce went a little red in the face whenever Alfred would give Aunt Harriet a kiss on the cheek when she came to visit. Bruce always seemed a little funny when Aunt Harriet would complain about her hip and need help down the stairs.

Alfred was Alfred. A treasure and a constancy in Wayne manor.

Martian Manhunter's reward? Richard would laugh like it was a delightful magic trick when he changed forms or his eyes glowed. He was never ever frightened of him. That was all the gift J'onn could have asked for.

Wonder Woman had the benefit of seeing a male child grow from innocence, influenced by the world around him into an adult. It was a lesson she wished she could share with the other Amazons; that male children had the potential for good if given proper guidance. Richard was never perfect but nor was he as imperfect as the Amazons presumed all the world of man to be.

What of Richard?

Would the graceful acrobatics other Richard's were famous for still be a part of him? Catwoman was his mother. He might never fly the trapeze but I think the acrobatics are still a fairly safe bet.

Would Jason have fallen to the Joker with the support of extended family?

Unfortunately Gotham is dark and the Joker is evil. Robin was created from tragedy and Richard was always Jason's Dickie Bird.

But Jason always lives again eventually.


End file.
